<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重新开始 by Ahey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442835">重新开始</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey'>Ahey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15年的老文存档。<br/>依旧欢迎评论。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p> </p><p>Castiel收到Crowley的请柬时，琢磨了一下。他不确定自己是否应该接受这个邀请。</p><p>亲爱的天使<br/>
我不确定你是否还记得我。毕竟我只是个无足轻重的恶魔。</p><p>	但如果有空，不妨来一趟我的岛屿度个假，我们一定会度过一段快乐的时光。</p><p>我当然也邀请了亲爱的Winchester们。<br/>
那个世界上最善良的恶魔<br/>
Crowley</p><p>邀请被写在骚气的粉红色信纸上。Castiel抓着它，微微皱起眉，看着那个花里胡哨的签名。他并不知道Crowley为什么要邀请自己去那个岛屿——随信附了一张地图，上面标记了那个岛屿。<br/>
也许并不坏。<br/>
Castiel将手伸出来，鸽子落在他的手心里。<br/>
“谢谢你送信来。”<br/>
Castiel说。鸽子看着Castiel，在他的手掌上轻啄了一下，然后在砰得一声中化成了烟雾。Castiel抬头看了一眼天堂的天空——准确地说，是一个精神病人的天堂的天空。这里鸟语花香，而那个病人正赤身裸体地躺在草地上打滚。<br/>
“哦，上帝，我在天堂。”<br/>
病人用一种近乎病态的方式兴奋地呻吟着。<br/>
Castiel消失在这儿。</p><p>他到达岛屿，站在别墅前面——当然，Crowley的别墅，做成看起来这么花钱的样子似乎也不奇怪。<br/>
像是几个世纪前的城堡，厚重的、棕色的石墙壁带着岁月印刻留下的冰凉而沧桑的痕迹。绿色的藤蔓爬满了面前的那一堵，仿佛要把城堡给封闭起来似的，带着幽暗和阴森的味道。门顶壁上凹陷处的地方嵌着一对小丘比特的雕塑，胖乎乎的男孩子们抓着弓箭，被薄薄的布蒙着眼睛，脸上表现出疑惑或者愤怒的神色，他们看起来正打算胡乱射箭——不知道会射中哪一对无辜的凡人。<br/>
一根细细的绿色的藤蔓攀住了一个小丘比特的手臂，似乎要将小天使束缚住。<br/>
门打开的时候，Castiel愣了一下，Crowley抬起头，一瞬间脸上显出吃惊的表情，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇抖了两下。<br/>
“哦。Castiel。”他说。<br/>
Castiel站在那里，他很久没有看到Crowley了，也很久没有看见Winchester了。当所有的事情都结束，天使再没必要下凡之后，他就没来过人间。似乎找不到什么合适的理由，他们也总要学会和过去割舍。而天使应当在天堂里好好呆着。<br/>
“我收到了你的请柬。”Castiel说，他点了点头。<br/>
Crowley看起来和从前没有任何不同，他穿着他的黑西装，身材微微发福，圆圆的脸上带着微醺的红色，以及一下巴的保持在一个合适的长度的胡子。<br/>
熟悉的恶魔——毕竟是恶魔。<br/>
七年的光阴只是弹指间的事情。<br/>
Crowley微微皱起眉，嘴唇半张着，然后他眯起眼睛。“没想到你来得这么快……Dean和Sam可能还有几天。”<br/>
“为什么突然邀请我？”Castiel问，“我不记得我们的关系有这么……好。”<br/>
“情况是这样的，”Crowley走到他面前抬头看着他，脸上终于展现出一个熟悉的略带嘲讽的微笑，“Sam和Dean每年都会来这儿住那么一个星期，度个假打打猎什么的——我是说真的打猎。而我觉得今年他们可能需要一个惊喜。”<br/>
Castiel疑惑地点点头，接着很快意识到他就要看到Dean和Sam了。这令他感到非常愉快。他笑了笑。<br/>
“我很想念他们。”他说，“我可以在这里呆一段时间。”<br/>
Crowley耸了耸肩，转身又走到屋子门口，“进来吧，亲爱的。”他说，扬了扬眉毛，“也许你需要一杯咖啡，你的表情还是蠢得像没睡醒。”<br/>
Castiel并不想反驳Crowley——从前他应该是会反驳的。但是现在他觉得这种久违的揶揄也变得有趣起来了。他觉得有点想笑，嘴角忍不住往上扬了扬，听话地跟着Crowley往里面走。屋子里面的装修风格依然十分Crowley化，富丽堂皇，并且带着强烈的历史和岁月的痕迹。让Castiel感到不适的是，这里真的显得过于阴森了。他们穿过长长的走廊，Crowley把他引进了客厅。沙发上摊着一份报纸，桌子上还摆着一个杯子。Crowley挥了挥手，报纸自动折叠起来落在桌子的角落，不知道从哪儿又飞来一个杯子。Crowley抓住它，然后开始替Castiel倒咖啡。温热的、香到让Castiel感觉浑身的毛孔都舒张开的味道在并不大的客厅里弥散开来。<br/>
他走到Crowley身边，接过恶魔递过来的杯子——一个精致的小小的看起来很像Crowley品味的瓷杯子——它的蓝色美丽得让人心醉，“谢谢。”Castiel礼节性地说，Crowley耸了耸肩膀，Castiel小小地喝了一口。</p><p>很奇怪，天使吃不出东西的味道，但他们可以喝酒，也可以喝饮料。</p><p>唇齿间咖啡的香气氤氲。<br/>
这就是人间和过去的味道。<br/>
Castiel觉得他似乎已经遗忘了这种感觉太久，当液体划过他的舌头淌过他的口腔流入他的食道的时候，他仿佛觉得整个人都震颤起来，眼角几乎都要变得湿润。<br/>
他为自己过于激动的情绪感到有些不好意思。<br/>
Castiel放下杯子。Crowley已经转身往门外去了。<br/>
“你可以随便逛，小翅膀。”他说，“我得去修剪一下花园。<br/>
事实上，Crowley说他要修剪花园的消息已经足够让天使吃惊了。然而Crowley就那样转身走了。</p><p>Castiel撇了撇嘴，好奇地在整个屋子里走动起来。他很喜欢这个城堡，除去它过于阴森的部分——这里很少有窗户，到处都点着昏暗的烛灯，明明是白天，却和晚上一样幽暗。Crowley有很多房间，卧室、书房——甚至还有健身房，里面有很多和这里的整体不太相称的现代化健身器材，这也是唯一一个有着明亮的大窗户的房间。不过从Crowley依然发福的身材来看，Castiel相当怀疑他有没有使用过这儿。<br/>
他后来直接去了Crowley所说的花园。地狱之王正蹲在地上，戴着手套，摆弄一堆乱七八糟的花。Castiel站在他身后静静地看着他。<br/>
“Dean和Sam什么时候过来？”Castiel在Crowley站起来的时候问。<br/>
“后天吧。”Crowley回答，将手套摘下来抖了抖上面的土，把它挂在围墙的钩子上。<br/>
“他们还好吗？”<br/>
Castiel注视着恶魔的眼睛。Crowley撇了撇嘴。“你应该直接去问他们，亲爱的。”接着他换上了略带八卦意味的笑容，“不过就我所知，很不错。”<br/>
Castiel觉得Crowley的表情非常有感染力，终于忍不住也笑了出来。“你是指……那方面的不错吗？”<br/>
Crowley挑了挑眉毛，一脸“你懂的”的样子。<br/>
Castiel四下环视了一下花园，这里被整齐地分成了好几大块，种着各类Castiel并不能完全分辨的植物。旁边是一大片绿色的草地，草地包围着一个小小的湖。湖水被草地映衬成了炫目的绿色，阳光洒在水面上，闪动着轻微的波纹。同样翠绿的枝叶和鲜艳的花朵，让人在瞬间觉得有些晃眼。高高的红砖围墙围住了整个花园。<br/>
Castiel感到有点这种设计显得有点呆板和压抑。<br/>
“你用围墙围住了这里。”Castiel对Crowley说。<br/>
Crowley不屑地耸了耸肩膀，“这些花儿不能吹风。”<br/>
Castiel犹豫地点了下头，有点失望地说道，“没有风让这里显得有些沉闷。”<br/>
Crowley探究般地眯起眼睛，然后他抬手轻挥了一下。</p><p>一阵带着凉意的风莫名生起。</p><p>Castiel感觉到自己的头发在空中飘动起来，一些摩擦着自己的额头，有点痒。Crowley那些并不多也不长的头发同样在风中微微拂动，他将头抬得更高了一些，阳光将他的脸打得通亮，恶魔的嘴角扯着一个安静的、和从前一样的略带讽刺的笑。</p><p>“如果你想，我可以让这里一直起风。”</p><p>那些紫色的、蓝色的、粉色的花在风中摇摆起来，湖面上泛起了一层层的涟漪，照射在水面上的阳光被打碎，而草地也变得像是水面，一层一层地从他们两个身边往外扩散开去。<br/>
Castiel的心情似乎在起风那一刻亮了起来，仿佛有什么在胸口里堵了很久的、沉闷的东西被打开。Castiel呼吸着，这下他确确实实地感受到了自然、风和造物的味道。</p><p>“我以为那会伤害你的花。”他最终皱起眉，疑惑地看着恶魔，“……你什么时候变得这么像个隐士了，Crowley？”Castiel问。<br/>
“我不是个隐士。”Crowley突然间似乎变得有些不耐烦，他摇了摇头，“我也很少呆在这儿。”<br/>
Crowley再次摆了一下手，风速慢慢减小，花园里又慢慢平静下来。Castiel张开嘴，有点不解于Crowley突然的生气，但他只是慢慢点了点头。“所以你还在做生意吗？”<br/>
“非要说的话，我不亲自做生意了，”Crowley摇头晃脑地说，“我任命了新一届的十字路口之王。毕竟我是最高级管理人员，不是吗。”他得意洋洋地扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
Castiel撇了撇嘴。<br/>
“要在岛上逛逛吗？”Crowley说，“毕竟都很闲。”<br/>
Castiel没有答话，表示默认了。两个人并肩从花园围墙的缺口处走出去。外面依然是草地，然后是树林子。他们走到里面去，这里的树看起来都有几百年的历史了，树叶子郁郁葱葱地交织在一起，阳光从树叶间的缝隙里倾泻下来，而那些阳光都带上了清新的绿色。Castiel跟在Crowley身后，看见地狱之王的黑西装上落下的斑驳的、闪动着的太阳的色块。</p><p> </p><p>有一些东西似乎在树林子间的空气里流动——自然的气味，卷裹着阳光和时光的芬芳。天堂里没有这些，或者说天堂里的这些并不真实。<br/>
事实上，Castiel感到奇怪。</p><p>印象中的Crowley并没有这么沉默。Castiel和Crowley的关系谈不上特别好，但是在为数不多的合作或者互相追逐中，他知道Crowley喜欢说话，似乎永远也闭不上他的嘴。然而现在Crowley看起来……他似乎整个人身上都笼罩着一层暧昧的模糊的气息。阳光与树林间的水汽在他整个人身上打出一片安静的、忧郁的光晕。<br/>
有那么一瞬间，Castiel想伸出手去触碰那圈光晕。然而他最终将目光移开了。</p><p>那些斑驳的随着地狱之王发福的身体闪动着的太阳的光点，变得有点晃眼睛。</p><p>“我猜天堂现在的日子一定很好。”Crowley说——Castiel认为他沉默，当然不是因为他不说话，只是因为他说得没从前那么多，“地狱的灵魂生意越来越不好做了。”<br/>
“对于真的穷凶极恶的灵魂，天堂也是不收的。”Castiel指出，“你们即便不做生意，也有灵魂来源。”<br/>
“但你知道，那些天堂不收的灵魂，地狱也不喜欢。”Crowley轻哼了一声，“对了，你认识Ether吗。”<br/>
Castiel不解地皱着眉。“我认识。她怎么了？”<br/>
“我上个月碰见她了。她问你来着。”Crowley说，嗤笑了一声，“我原来还以为她是讨厌天使的异教神。”<br/>
“……你是说？”Castiel更加不解了。<br/>
“你看不出她喜欢你吗？蠢货。”Crowley翻了个白眼。</p><p>他们走到沙滩边上。两个人穿着皮鞋深一脚浅一脚地在那儿走着。海浪拍打岸边的声音让Castiel感觉非常舒心。他喜欢这个小岛。阳光开始慢慢变得强烈，Castiel略微觉得有些燥热。<br/>
“Sam和Dean那次吵架吵得实在太厉害了。”Crowley说，“但他们来这儿住了一周就和好了。”Crowley得意地抬了抬下巴。<br/>
“你是不是在全世界有很多地产？”Castiel问。<br/>
“我是个岛地产家，Darling。”Crowley炫耀地说，“我只留最好的给自己，或者最喜欢的给自己。”<br/>
“看起来你很喜欢这儿。”Castiel问。<br/>
Crowley满不在乎地耸了耸肩。“这儿很适合休息。”<br/>
Castiel点了点头，一时间不知道怎么接话，最终又问：“他们两个那次为什么吵架？”<br/>
“夫妻之间的事情，我们不好过问，是不是。”Crowley眯起眼睛，“谁知道呢。也许喜欢乱吃飞醋的大宝宝吃了飞醋，或者真的是性子不改的松鼠宝贝胡乱勾搭了谁。”<br/>
他们继续在沙滩上深深浅浅地走。Castiel绕开那些在脚下的贝壳或者被冲上海岸的小鱼，鱼腥味变得重了起来，不过这也没什么不好。<br/>
“你呢，Crowley？”Castiel问，“你有和什么人约会吗？”<br/>
Castiel听Winchester兄弟们谈论过Crowley人血上瘾的时期里曾经被一个叫Lola的女孩出卖的故事——事实上，当时Winchester兄弟是将那件事当笑话讲给Castiel听的。<br/>
Crowley转头看了一眼天使，他扯了扯嘴角，恶魔的笑容在越发热烈的阳光下看起来有点虚幻。“我不和人约会，小翅膀。”他说，“我只和人上床。”<br/>
Castiel皱了皱眉，作出一脸“好吧”的表情。<br/>
“你呢？”Crowley扭回头去，用一副毫不在意的口吻问道，“虽然我觉得这个问题毫无意义。”<br/>
“我——不和人约会。”Castiel说，“也不和人上床。”<br/>
“我想，”Crowley又冲Castiel笑了笑，“天使确实多数是禁欲主义者，是不是。”<br/>
“不过其实你曾经是例外。”<br/>
最后的一句话轻得像是不曾发出过。Castiel扭头看着Crowley，他像是没有说过这句话一样眼睛平视着前方，脸上依然挂着嘲讽的表情。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>他一定是幻听了。</p><p>Castiel不曾想过他过了这么久回到人间，做的第一件事情居然是和Crowley散步聊天。</p><p>过去的几年中，他并不认为自己是刻意避开了Winchester兄弟，避开了人间。只是他确实没有那么多理由下来，没有理由去找Sam和Dean。那些不是天使为了维持世界的秩序而应该做的。<br/>
至于眼前的恶魔，在他的记忆里没有留下什么过多的东西。他只是自己那些遥远的、代表对过去怀念的众多事物中的一个而已。不是最值得怀念的，不是他最喜欢的，甚至不是最值得痛恨的。<br/>
Crowley对Castiel来说并不特别。</p><p>但就算不特别，Castiel得说，那种对过去的深切的怀念依然会在被看见恶魔的时候唤醒。地狱之王仿佛是黑暗的同义词，Castiel记得自己最阴暗最肮脏的时期。那个时候，他沾满血的手不能让兄弟俩看见，然而Crowley什么都知道。他会一边将刀子落在一个怪物始祖的身上，一边对Castiel冷嘲热讽，或者一边对Castiel冷嘲热讽，一边将刀子落在一个怪物始祖的身上。</p><p>也许所有代表过去的人和事，都是特别的。</p><p>他们又走回城堡，面对着坐在客厅的沙发上。Crowley开了一瓶酒，Castiel从他手上接过酒瓶给自己倒了一杯。<br/>
“要不要打牌？”<br/>
Crowley对Castiel挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>客厅并不大。没有窗户。屋子四角点着烛灯，光线昏暗。</p><p>Dean和Sam后天才来。Castiel想。</p><p>他和Crowley坐到了地毯上。自己会玩纸牌。很奇怪，他不记得自己什么时候学过了。</p><p>他不记得了。</p><p>Castiel丢出两张红桃A，仿佛做过这个动作很多遍——但他真的不知道自己什么时候玩过纸牌。<br/>
这不像是他会做的事情。<br/>
Castiel抓起酒杯轻嗅了一下，然后他眨了眨眼睛，小小地喝了一口。液体带着酒的醇香滑过他的唇齿间，似乎有些什么味觉上的记忆在被唤醒。<br/>
“70年白兰地。”他脱口而出。</p><p>Crowley愣了一下，然后他讥刺地笑了一下。“你什么时候懂这个了？”<br/>
Castiel不解地盯着酒杯，琥珀色的液体在昏暗的光线中晃荡了两下，酒杯便像是一个小世界，晃动的液体像是汹涌的波浪。<br/>
“我不知道。”Castiel最终说，“也许以前在什么地方喝到过。”<br/>
Crowley撇了撇嘴，他们继续进行牌局。</p><p> </p><p>对于关于Crowley的清晰的记忆，似乎停止在了Rowena将被施了咒的自己和Crowley关在一起的时候。之后关于Crowley的一切都变得模糊。Crowley逃走了，他们分开了。Castiel一个人踏上了解咒的旅程。解完咒，他又开始和Winchester兄弟们分头寻找能解决Darkness的东西——他知道Crowley也在帮忙。但就是这样了。他记得自己在独自流浪的时期住过的破旧木屋，记得蜷缩在街角时的无助和惶恐。不过那段时间里，他似乎确实和Crowley没什么交集。</p><p>只是在Darkness结束的时候，Castiel在混乱中受了严重的伤。醒过来的时候，看见Sam和Dean坐在他的床边上。而Crowley就背对着自己站在窗台那儿。Dean告诉他，他昏睡了十来天。<br/>
“谢谢你们……”Castiel当时说，他的脑子晕晕乎乎的，像是什么地方被挖掉了一块，有点隐隐发痛，“Crowley为什么在？”<br/>
Crowley转过身来看着他，他看起来神色平静，Dean似乎张了张嘴想说什么，但Crowley打断了他。“Squirrel和Moose显然没能找齐治疗你这个蠢货的材料。”他摇头晃脑地说，“我还能说什么。他们召唤了我。”<br/>
“……Well，谢——”Castiel说。<br/>
“别说出来，我不喜欢帮助别人的感觉。”Crowley一脸嫌恶地说，然后他摇了摇头，“我该走了。”<br/>
他消失在那儿，而看起来Dean似乎还想挽留他。<br/>
Castiel在Winchester兄弟的看管下又休息了几天，然后就回天堂去了。</p><p>“谢谢，Crowley。”<br/>
Castiel突然从纸牌上抬起头看着恶魔。Crowley似乎愣了一下，他皱起眉。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“我受伤那次，你帮助Dean和Sam救了我的命。”Castiel认真地说。<br/>
Crowley抓起他的酒杯，喝了一大口，然后露出一个假笑。<br/>
“我是世界上最好的恶魔，Love。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（2）<br/>到了晚上的时候，两个人去了花园。他们站在湖边上，水面上映出的星星和月亮的影子。<br/>“站在地面上看天空的感觉很奇妙。”<br/>Castiel喃喃地说。</p><p>这里大概是没有什么云彩。星空亮得让人发燥，那些星星亮得像是图画，那么低那么大，仿佛触手可及。深蓝色的天空像是蒙着一层光圈般的雾，空幻缥缈。<br/>“所以你还是没有变。”Crowley说，“喜欢触景生情。”<br/>Castiel摇了摇头，微微笑着，“不要说得我们好像很熟，Crowley。”他将目光从天空移到湖面上，“我不认为你有那么了解我。”<br/>一时间他们都沉默下来，然后Crowley先开了口。<br/>“你应该躺下来。”他说，“如果你想更好地看天空。”<br/>Castiel想起那个精神病人的天堂——他就总是很喜欢躺着看天空。Castiel撇了撇嘴，认为这是一个不错的提议。<br/>他躺下，两只手搭在似乎有些湿漉漉的草上，现在他看星空的角度更好了。背后有点微凉，他眯起眼睛，眼睛里映入炫目的漂亮的天空的样子。<br/>Crowley在他身边躺了下来。Castiel有点吃惊——他不认为Crowley会是那种愿意和自己这种“喜欢触景生情”的天使一起“触景生情”的人。<br/>“你变了很多。”Castiel说。<br/>Crowley冷哼了一声，“不要说得我们好像很熟，Castiel。我不认为你有那么了解我。”<br/>Castiel笑起来，他转头看着躺在自己边上的Crowley。Crowley没有看他，只是耸了耸肩。<br/>“所以你和Sam还有Dean确实成了好朋友。”Castiel说。<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴。“他们显然不愿意用这种词。”他顿了顿，显得很得意，“但确实是这样，他们很喜欢我。”<br/>“太有趣了，Crowley。”Castiel说，“我以为至少Sam很讨厌你。”<br/>“他当然讨厌我。”Crowley面对天空，翻了个白眼，“他试图杀掉我。不过……事情总会变。”<br/>“所以我假设你完全变好了？”Castiel问。<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛，他微微侧过头来看了一眼天使，“如果我说没有，你打算怎么办？”<br/>“不怎么办。”Castiel说，他将头转回去，“我相信Sam和Dean能和你成为朋友有他们的理由。”<br/>Crowley轻哼了一声，“你不能把我怎么样，这才是重点，Castiel。”他得意地笑着，“你不能保证你比我厉害。”<br/>“我是个天使，你这个蠢货。”Castiel皱起眉，“我当然比你厉害。”<br/>Crowley笑出了声音。“我很怀疑这一点。我不是说你是天使这一点。我当然知道你是天使。但是你肯定很清楚厉不厉害不能靠这个判断。不管怎样，我是地狱之王是不是。”<br/>“我肯定比你厉害，Crowley。”Castiel似乎非常纠结于这一点。他坐起身来扭头看着还躺在那儿的恶魔，“我们没有真正打过。”<br/>Crowley也跟着坐起身，Castiel看见恶魔的面孔被泛着蓝色星光的湖面映成了同样幽蓝的颜色。<br/>“如果我没理解错，”Crowley晃了晃脑袋，“你在暗示我，想现在和我打一架？”<br/>Castiel微微皱着眉看着Crowley，“是的。”<br/>“Fine。”Crowley似乎觉得有些好笑，他们站起来面对着，“规则呢？”<br/>“……不能真的，”Castiel顿了一下，“造成伤害。”<br/>Crowley的手插在风衣兜里，站在那里有一小会儿没说话，半天才开口，“你不能这么信任我，亲爱的。你跟一个恶魔定下规则，不能在打斗中造成真正的伤害。你觉得这有约束作用吗?”<br/>“我们可以定下契约。”Castiel说，“没有人可以违背。”<br/>“你以为我还会信任和你的契约？”Crowley挑了挑眉毛，露出好笑的表情，“你以为我不记得当年发生了什么吗？”<br/>“……这次不会了。”Castiel看起来有点不好意思，他点了点头，“只要你不先违背。”<br/>Crowley看到天使的表情，非常认真。Crowley饶有兴味地眯起眼睛，“赢的人有什么好处？”<br/>“你决定。”Castiel很干脆地说，“只要不是……坏事。”<br/>“赢的人可以让输的人做一件事。”Crowley说，“很公平，是不是。”<br/>Castiel耸耸肩膀表达了赞同。Crowley往前走了一步，现在他们离得非常近，恶魔抬起头看着天使的眼睛。<br/>Castiel仿佛都能听见恶魔呼吸的声音，他看见恶魔的眼睛里装着闪闪发亮的东西。<br/>“需要接个吻吗，love？”Crowley低声说，“也许这可以防止你违背规则。”<br/>Castiel感受到恶魔说话的气息似乎都喷在了自己脸上。他觉得有点不自在，脖子往后缩了一点。<br/>“呃，我不认为这是一个必要的步骤。”<br/>“你的损失。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，然后他突然从Castiel眼前消失了，“那就开始吧。”<br/>Castiel眯起眼，他可以捕捉恶魔移动的轨迹，他转过身，伸出手想将移动到自己身后的Crowley禁锢住，然而恶魔再次很迅速地消失了。这次Castiel选择和恶魔一起移动。他们站在了城堡里面——那个小客厅里，两个人站在长桌的两头。<br/>“你不能企图通过逃跑打赢我。”Castiel说，“你的速度并不比我快。”<br/>Crowley笑了笑，没有回答，只是抓起酒杯给自己倒了一杯，然后浅浅喝了一口，接着又放下酒杯。“你是对的。”他说。<br/>他猛地移动到Castiel身后。Castiel的天使之刃从衣袖里滑出，他握紧刀柄转过身来接住了地狱之王刺过来的刀子。天使之刃互相撞击的声音在小小的空间里听起来尤其清晰。Castiel不得不承认，Crowley确实比他所认为的要厉害。而且很明显——Crowley想往要害刺。<br/>他不该相信恶魔的。Castiel想，不过也没什么，反正Crowley不可能赢他，毕竟自己是个天使。<br/>Castiel的手肘砸在Crowley的肚子上，恶魔猝不及防跪倒在地板上面，Castiel收回天使之刃，转而将手伸出来按在恶魔的头上。<br/>Crowley抬起头，他的眼睛泛着那种深邃的、邪恶的猩红的颜色，似乎在表明恶魔的身份。<br/>“你应该杀了我。”他说，声音沙哑，干咳了两声，声音里像是带了血似的。<br/>“你只需要认输。”Castiel皱着眉，“天使肯定是比恶魔厉害的。就算你是地狱之王。”<br/>Crowley突然垂下头，更加剧烈地咳嗽起来，Castiel的手微微往回收了一点，他不解地看着正捂着嘴一个劲干咳的Crowley眨了眨眼睛。直到Crowley猛地消失，Castiel感觉到自己的脖子被摁住了，而恶魔的另一只手绕过他的腰伸到前面来，天使之刃抵在他的肚子上。<br/>该死。<br/>Castiel发誓，他刚刚的松懈都只是一瞬间的事情——他当然对Crowley示弱的表现心存疑虑。然而只是一瞬间的松懈，对恶魔来说就已经足够了。<br/>“求我，天使。”Crowley说，Castiel听见Crowley低哑的声音就在自己耳朵边上，湿热的呼吸打在皮肤上有点痒，“你得知道，恶魔强不是因为他们厉害，而是因为他们狡猾，亲爱的。”<br/>“你很无耻，Crowley。”Castiel说。<br/>Crowley的两只手将他禁锢得非常紧，天使甚至能感觉到天使之刃冰凉的尖端即将刺破衣服和皮肤的令人全身发麻的恐惧。<br/>“啧啧，你在跟我调情吗，亲爱的。”Crowley说，“现在，求我。”<br/>Castiel感觉到恶魔的手将自己的脖子禁锢得更紧了，他的后背贴在恶魔的身上，刀刃似乎已经戳破了他的衣服。<br/>如果说在这种情况下，Castiel没有一点点害怕是不可能的。<br/>毕竟他的命现在就握在Crowley手上，而鬼知道Crowley是不是真的打算遵守规则。Castiel感觉到身后的人温暖的体温——Crowley好像在发抖。Castiel看见抓着天使之刃的那只手，正以微小的幅度抖动着。<br/>Crowley想干嘛?<br/>Castiel感到有点慌张。他抖动了两下嘴唇。“如果我不求你呢？”<br/>“很明显，不是吗？”Crowley说，“死。”<br/>“我们有规则，Crowley。”Castiel警告般地说。<br/>“也许这次是我该先毁约了？”Crowley讥讽道，“也许……”他顿了顿，笑起来，“也许这从头到尾就是一个局？我和Winchester们从来就没有成为好朋友，我只是想把你骗下来，杀了你？”<br/>Castiel感觉到自己的心往下沉了一下，脑子里变得迷糊起来——<br/>“不。”他开口道，声音沙哑，“你说的不是真的。”<br/>“你太天真了，Castiel。”Crowley轻笑道，“在地面上好歹也呆了那么多年，天真的毛病改不掉是不是。”<br/>Castiel惊慌地扭动了一下身体，感觉到天使之刃的尖端触碰到了皮肤，一阵火烧的炙烤般的疼痛席卷了他。他浑身颤抖了一下，大声地尖叫出来，下一秒Crowley就松开了他。<br/>“你——”<br/>Crowley话未出口，他手中的刀刃就被Castiel弹飞出去，天使的手这次真真切切地按在了恶魔的额头上。<br/>“求我。”Castiel得意地说，“不然，死。”<br/>Crowley瞪大眼睛，一脸被吓到了的表情，然后他撇了撇嘴。“你赢了，”他耸了耸肩，顿了一下，“Castiel。”<br/>Castiel满意地放下手，两个人面对着站在桌子和炉火中间。半天，他们同时笑了出来。<br/>“令人印象深刻。”Crowley说，“好吧，你希望我做什么。”<br/>事实上，Castiel并没有什么希望恶魔做的，他想了半天，才摇了摇头。“你可以先欠着，Crowley。”接着他眯起眼睛，“我刚刚差点以为你说的是真的了。”<br/>“Well，我一向是个杰出的谎言家。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，“所以，是什么让你发现了我的谎言？”<br/>“如果真的像你说的那样，”Castiel说，“我大概已经死了。而且我看不出过了这么久，你突然要杀我的动机。”<br/>“那么，你也没受伤？”Crowley挑了挑眉毛。<br/>“刀刃碰到了皮肤。”Castiel得意地说，“确实有点疼，我夸张了一些。”<br/>“当年那个天真的天使已经不在了，是不是。”Crowley说，他挥了挥手，酒杯飞过来，Castiel接住其中的一杯，他们碰了个杯。<br/>“致美好的旧时光。”Crowley晃了晃酒杯。他们将酒一口喝干。然后Crowley点了点头。<br/>“我有些私事要处理。”Crowley放下杯子，“你可以随便做点什么。我得去我的卧室，”他做出苦恼的表情，“处理一些公务。”<br/>Castiel点头表示了解。Crowley消失在他面前。</p><p>Castiel觉得自己刚刚的举动实在有点疯狂。他居然邀请Crowley和自己决斗——这听起来太愚蠢了——他怎么敢相信Crowley不会真的伤害自己的？<br/>Castiel后来又去了花园，看了一会儿天空和湖面。接着上楼去摸到Crowley的书房，在里面消磨了一会儿时间。他出来后，顺着走廊往前去。现在已经是凌晨时候了。<br/>Castiel并不记得眼前这个房间是什么了。他皱着眉拧开那个精致的刻着雕花花纹的门把手。<br/>映入眼帘的是一张大床——一张很大的床。上面躺着两个人。Castiel立刻知道他干坏事了，也许按Dean的说法，自己侵犯了别人的隐私。<br/>“God！你会不会敲门!”Crowley大叫着，一个枕头扔了过来，Castiel慌忙往外退，惊慌中看见Crowley赤裸着的上半身。他的目光往旁边移过去，看到了躺在恶魔身边人。</p><p>Castiel张大嘴，然而还没等他反应过来，门已经被Crowley远远关上了。Castiel现在站在门外，呆立着。<br/>一定是他眼花了。Castiel摇了摇头。他怎么能觉得刚刚躺在Crowley身边的人是自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)Part A<br/>Castiel再次见到Crowley的时候是次日早上。他站在Crowley的花园里看Crowley的花，地狱之王踱着步子走到他身后。<br/>“早上好。”Castiel转头看了一眼Crowley，脑子里浮现出恶魔几个小时之前躺在床上时的样子。赤裸着上半身，满脸通红，一副纵欲过度的表情。<br/>“早上好。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，他顺着Castiel的视线看过去，那些花的花瓣上还带着清晨的露珠，在阳光下颤巍巍地抖动。<br/>他们沉默了一会儿，然后Crowley先开了口，“你看起来还沉浸在昨天晚上的打击里。”<br/>“我没有被什么打击。”Castiel皱着眉说，“我承认，昨晚的画面确实有点……有冲击性，但那没有给我造成打击。”<br/>“随便你，亲爱的。”Crowley毫不在乎地说，他顿了一下，“你没有看见什么奇怪的东西是不是？”<br/>“一推开门看见你和另一个人光着身子躺在床上已经够奇怪了。”Castiel迅速地说，“说到那个人，”Castiel觉得好奇起来，“是谁？”<br/>“你没有看清？”Crowley盯着他的眼睛。<br/>Castiel摇了摇头，“你扔了我一个枕头，Crowley。”他警告般地对恶魔说。<br/>“他只是一个老相好。”Crowley露齿一笑，“我想，再多说你也没兴趣。”<br/>其实Castiel非常想说他有兴趣，但是既然Crowley都这么说了，现在他已经不好意思再暴露天使的八卦心理了。他只好闭上嘴，半天才想起什么似的又开口道，“等等，那是个男人?”<br/>“你才注意到这一点？”Crowley嗤笑了一声，“不过这不值得惊讶吧?Winchester们的乱伦你都没发表什么评价。<br/>Castiel得承认Crowley说的是对的。<br/>他们没有再继续这个话题。后来，一整个上午，Castiel都在听Crowley给自己介绍养花心得。下午的时候天堂有事，Castiel回去了一趟。再回来时天已经黑透了。而Crowley不在岛上。<br/>Castiel扯下地狱之王贴在酒瓶子上的便条，上面用同样骚气十足的字体写着他有公务要处理得回一趟地狱。Castiel皱起眉，从口袋里掏出那封之前他收到的邀请函。</p><p> </p><p>虽然字非常像——写信的人一定花了很大的力气模仿——<br/>但邀请函和便条绝对不可能是一个人写的。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel自认为身为一个天使，这点程度的判断力还是有的。他皱起眉瞪着邀请函，脑子里变得有些混乱。昨天晚上Crowley和那个男人躺在床上的样子又从他眼前闪过。<br/>Castiel上了楼，站在那个房间门口。<br/>Crowley给这个房间上了锁。Castiel的眉毛拧得更紧了。他的手划过把手，门无声地打开。房间已经恢复了整洁。床铺叠得整整齐齐，像是没有人睡过。Castiel四下环视着，接着他蹲下来，从床底下抽出一个木盒子。<br/>深褐色的盒子上雕着精致的花纹。Castiel将手盖在盒子上，就在他已经用魔力打开了锁，正要将盒盖掀开的时候，他听见了背后传来的声音。<br/>“离开那儿，Castiel。”Crowley的声音在身后响起，“天使都是这么有礼貌的吗？我看不出有什么需要你偷偷摸摸撬锁进入我房间的必要。”<br/>Castiel捧着那个盒子，转过身来，Crowley两手插兜站在他面前，脸上没什么表情。<br/>“你没有给我写邀请函。”Castiel笃定地说，“那是谁写的？”<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛，扯着嘴角笑了一下。“那让你觉得困扰吗，天使？”他往前走了一步，“邀请函是谁写的又能有什么不同呢？重点难道不是，”他顿了顿，“你在这里吗？”<br/>“你想做什么，Crowley？”Castiel感觉头皮发麻，他的手还按在盒子上，“这里面是什么？”<br/>“谁没有那么点见不得人的秘密。”Crowley冷笑了一声，“更何况是一个恶魔头子。不要打开那个盒子，Castiel。你不能保证那不是潘多拉的魔盒。”<br/>Castiel捧着那个盒子有好一会儿。最终他还是将盒子放下了，搁在Crowley的床上。</p><p>“我不觉得我还应该在这里呆下去。”Castiel说，“首先，你没有邀请我，并且，”他皱着眉，“我怀疑你是否值得我在这里呆下去。”<br/>“你本来就是一个不请自来的客人。”Crowley说，Castiel觉得他的声音在发抖，“我不做挽留。”<br/>“问题是，”Castiel没有动，“我不用打开就能知道那个盒子里装了什么，Crowley。我从木头的香气里闻到了迷幻药的味道。而明天Dean和Sam会来。你要做什么？”<br/>“我不会对他们两个蠢货做什么。”Crowley不耐烦地说，“都过去这么多年了，我为什么要现在才想对他们做什么？”<br/>“今年显然很特别，因为有人给我也写了一封莫名其妙的邀请函。”Castiel警觉地说“我警告你，Crowley。你最好不要想有所隐瞒。”<br/>“我没有隐瞒。”Crowley烦躁地说，“你可以走了，Castiel。”<br/>下一秒，Crowley的衣领就被天使揪住了，他被天使重重按在了墙壁上，背部传来一阵疼痛。<br/>“告诉我，那些迷幻药是用来做什么的。”Castiel瞪着Crowley，一字一顿地说。他们的脸近得几乎快贴在了一起。Castiel突然意识到这场景仿佛似曾相识。大概在很多年前，他们之间也曾经发生过类似的争吵和对话。而根源永远都是：不准伤害Winchester兄弟。<br/>“我不会对你的宝贝男孩儿们做些什么。”Crowley几乎有点吼叫的意味了，“我对他们没那么有兴趣，天使。你需要一个起誓吗？一个契约？”<br/>“我不相信你，Crowley。”Castiel摇了摇头，眼睛盯着在昏暗的烛光下面恶魔的面孔，他的眼睛看起来多么狡猾，多么邪恶，“告诉我。”<br/>“你真的很会放狠话。”Crowley轻声说，“你为什么不留下来自己看看我会不会对他们做什么呢？你肯定知道迷幻药有让人‘性’奋的作用对吧？你怎么不知道，那是Dean委托我找来的小东西，为了治疗Sam最近的……功能不完善?你知道，他们都不年轻了。”<br/>Castiel的手松了一些，他眨了眨眼睛，接着疑惑地眯了起来，恶魔的脸上挂着让人捉摸不透的笑意。<br/>Castiel不知道他是否值得信任。<br/>“——如果只是这样，你为什么刚刚那么紧张？”<br/>“Sam需要保密。”Crowley一副厚颜无耻死猪不怕开水烫的样子回答。<br/>Castiel盯着恶魔看了半天，恶魔的呼吸有点急促。天使最终松开手。<br/>“我会留下来的看着你的，Crowley。”Castiel说，“别让我发现你企图耍什么花招。”</p><p>Part B<br/>Castiel离开Crowley的房间后，Crowley站在原地有那么一小会儿没动，然后他走到床边坐下，将盒子搁在大腿上。他犹豫了一下打开盒子。里面装着满满的金黄色的迷幻药粉，散发着诱人的让人飘飘欲仙的气味。在盒盖顶里侧贴着一张照片。Crowley的手指划过照片上那个人的面孔。接着他烦躁地挥了一下手，盒盖砰得盖上并且内锁传来喀嚓的声音。<br/>他将盒子踢回床下。</p><p>次日早上，他下楼的时候Castiel正坐在客厅里喝咖啡。天使微微躬着腰背，坐在沙发上，手里捧着杯子，目光专注地盯着前面的地面。因为没有窗户，所以还是那些幽暗的橙色的烛光，打在天使的脸上。他看起来在思考些什么。Crowley对他点了点头。<br/>“我去接他们。”他扬了扬眉毛，“你是不是应该和我一起？”他讥讽地说，“好看着我，以防我做出什么……伤害你宝贝儿们的事情。”<br/>“他们怎么来？”Castiel站起来。<br/>“坐船。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我的手下已经在那边接到他们了。大概还有半个小时他们就能到。”<br/>“我以为你打个响指就能让他们转移过来。”Castiel说。<br/>“那就不叫度假了，亲爱的。”Crowley摇头晃脑地说，“Squirrel和Moose坚持认为他们表现得更像度假一些会比较好。”<br/>Castiel耸了耸肩。他们两个往外走去，清晨的阳光洒在Crowley身上的时候，他觉得有点恍惚，微风带着水汽卷裹着各种植物的味道。Castiel跟在他身后穿过丛林，Crowley听见天使踩在树叶子和枝干上的深深浅浅的脚步声，以及时重时轻的呼吸。他猜天使的目光一定正紧紧地盯着自己——他能感觉到。微凉的空气让恶魔也禁不住想打个寒战。他们最终走到了海边，远远看见有一艘小船正从对面驶过来。<br/>“他们来了。”<br/>Crowley听见Castiel在自己身边喃喃。恶魔转过头，看见天使的眼睛正紧紧盯着那艘越来越近的小船。船停下的时候，他们两个走得更近了些，Sam和Dean从船舱里走出来。兄弟俩的目光非常一致地从Crowley身上转移到了天使身上。<br/>“哦，Cas。”<br/>Dean跳到了沙滩上，冲过来和天使紧紧地拥抱。Crowley看到Castiel的手环住Dean的肩膀，脸上的笑容仿佛比阳光照射下的海水还更要绚烂，他大大地咧着嘴，仿佛有点手足无措般地拍了拍Dean的后背。<br/>“Hello，Dean。好久不见。”<br/>他们松开，Dean捶了一下天使的胸口。“你这个混蛋。”他说，“我以为虽然从前说过尽量不要见面，但至少你也会来封信打个天堂电话什么的。”<br/>Castiel笑得有些腼腆，他转向Sam。个子高些的猎人走过来同样拥抱了天使。“真高兴再次见到你，Cas。”<br/>“我也是，Sam。”Castiel说，因为角度问题，他的头仰起来，正好迎面对着阳光，这令天使微微眯起了眼睛。<br/>他们拥抱了好一会儿才松开手。Crowley酸溜溜地开了口。“我也很高兴见到你们，Boys。”<br/>Dean对Crowley翻了个白眼。“我们两个月前才见过，Crowley。”他撇了撇嘴，“你的那个手下差点烧了整个Motel。”<br/>“但我及时赶到了。”Crowley满不在乎地说，他转头对还守在船头的年轻恶魔打了个手势，“你可以回去了，Jack。过一周回来。”叫Jack的恶魔远远地答应了一声，掉头离开了。<br/>“前几年来接我们的不是他。”Sam若有所思地说。<br/>“Andrew失踪了。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“Andrew显然是最值得信任的。但是……有几个月我都找不到他了。”<br/>Crowley注意到天使看起来似乎想和Dean说什么，他故意转过身去，往岛中央迈开步子，“我想，我们应该先回屋子。你们需要放行李。你能走快点吗，Sam。我不觉得你那两个破包有多重。”<br/>Sam嘴里咒骂了两句。Crowley竖着耳朵仔细辨认身后传来的天使压低了的声音。<br/>“……我在他屋子里发现了迷幻药，Dean。他说那是为了治疗Sam的……功能不完善用的。”<br/>Dean似乎有那么一小会儿的沉默，然后半天才开口，声音里带着压抑不住的笑意，“哦，是的，Cas。Sam最近有点……不举。那是他的老毛病了。”接着Dean猛地拔高了声音，“不过我想，Crowley最近是不是也有点犯老毛病？”<br/>Crowley转头看了一眼Dean，猎人正瞪着自己。恶魔耸了耸肩。<br/>“狗改不了吃屎，Squirrel。”<br/>他们走到城堡门口。门顶上的小爱神的雕塑已经发生了变化。他们脸上蒙着的布被掀开了。手上抓着的也不是弓箭而是竖琴，脸上表现出开心的神色，仿佛正在奏出音符。藤蔓不再束缚着他们的手脚，而是托举着他们，丘比特们似乎在云端。<br/>“这是魔法雕塑吗？”Castiel这才吃惊地说。<br/>“只是一件魔法装饰品。”Crowley抬头看了一眼两个小丘比特。“平时它们都是愤怒的样子。只有Sam和Dean来这里的一个星期。他们才会这样，”他皱着眉，选择着用词，“傻笑。”<br/>“他们不是一直都是这么蠢的吗?”Dean疑惑地说。<br/>“那是因为你每次都是和Moose一起来。”Crowley轻哼了一声，“有真心相爱的人在附近时，他们就会……开始傻笑。”<br/>“哦，这听起来有点恶心。”Dean嫌弃地看了一眼Sam，Sam露出了受伤的表情。<br/>“Come on，你能坦诚点吗，Dean？”<br/>Crowley没有再理睬Sam和Dean爆发的小小争吵，他推开门，幽暗的走廊出现在他们面前。<br/>“欢迎来到情侣度假胜地，boys。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(四)Part A<br/>Dean表示要和Sam分房间睡觉，Castiel疑惑地皱着眉。<br/>“我以为你们……”天使眯起眼睛，意有所指地说。Sam耸了耸肩。<br/>“Dean一直觉得睡一个屋子是一种娘唧唧的表现。”Sam解释。Castiel点了点头表示了解。听起来确实很像Dean。兄弟俩上楼各自去放行李的时候，Castiel跟了上去。<br/>虽然Dean说迷幻药是他让Crowley准备的，但这并没能完全打消天使心中的疑虑。<br/>“我收到了一封信，邀请我来这个岛上度假。”Castiel站在门前面，看着Dean把背包里的东西掏出来，“落款是Crowley，但我认为那不是Crowley的字。”<br/>Dean的身体似乎僵硬了一下，他转过头来，对Castiel露出一个笑容。“当然不是，那是我和Sam伪造的。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“我不明白。”他思索着，“你们……”<br/>“我们想念你，Cas。”Dean放下手里的东西，走过来站在天使面前，“我们只是想见见你。而显然一起度过一个只用吃喝玩乐的一周，要比在外面露宿猎魔的时候见面要好。”</p><p>Castiel这次来到地面上的时候，在今天之前，都还只见过Crowley一个人。而恶魔显然是不会变老的。地狱之王和七年前没有什么分别——至少在相貌上。而他现在见到了Dean和Sam。见到了人类。<br/>Castiel微微抬着头，看着Dean站在自己面前，猎人的面孔比起七年前显然有了很多变化。他看起来不再年轻，尽管Castiel确信这七年间的猎魔不会比之前的更加复杂，但猎人依然显得沧桑，眉间的纹路和眼角的细纹都像是深深刻进了他的灵魂。但眼睛里那些闪闪发亮的东西似乎和十几年前初次见面的时候没什么分别。<br/>他依然是那个特殊的人类。<br/>现在，那个特殊的人类正定定地看着自己，用一种他自己大概会认为“娘唧唧”的口吻说，他想念自己。</p><p>Castiel觉得嗓子有点发干。<br/>“……你没有必要署Crowley的名字。”他说，觉得自己现在一定有些脸红，“你直接告诉你想见我，我会下来的。”<br/>“既然这座岛是Crowley的，我们邀请你显然有些失礼。”Dean假笑着点了点头。<br/>Castiel并没有意识到冒充岛主人邀请别人显然更失礼这一点，他觉得Dean说的很有道理。<br/>“……不管怎样，谢谢你，Dean。”Castiel最终说，“我也非常想念你和Sam。”<br/>“行了，再这么聊下去我要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”Dean再次假笑了一下，转身回去继续收拾行李。Castiel离开Dean的屋子，准备下楼的时候在楼梯口碰见了Sam。<br/>“嘿，Cas。”Sam叫了他一声，露出热情洋溢的笑容，他走到Castiel身边，和他一起下楼。<br/>“你和Dean看起来对我在这儿的事并不吃惊。”Castiel决定试探一下猎人。<br/>Sam看起来有点慌乱，他有点僵硬地笑了一下。“Crowley告诉了我们他这次也邀请了你，老实说，我和Dean都还挺吃惊的。”<br/>“Dean告诉我了，Sam。”Castiel拆穿了猎人，他摇了摇头，“你们不需要署Crowley的名字，你们邀请我，我一定会来的。”<br/>Sam看起来有点被吓到，但他最终点了点头，很真诚地道了歉。“对不起，Cas，我们确实不该欺骗你……事实上，我们不确定这次邀请你来能否得到想要的结果。”<br/>Sam看起来在想些什么事情。Castiel并没有注意到猎人似乎话里有话。他的思绪已经飘到了另一件事情上。<br/>“如果你需要，Sam，”Castiel最终说，他知道人类对这些事情都挺敏感和羞于启齿，所以他特意压低了声音，“我可以帮你诊断一下。你没有必要使用迷幻药。”<br/>Sam看起来有点迷惑，他眯起眼不解地看着Castiel，“什么迷——”<br/>“过来给你们自己倒咖啡，boys!”<br/>他们已经下了最后一级台阶,而Crowley隔着通往小客厅的开着的门对他们叫了一句，“你们还有谁记得我是天杀的地狱之王？你们不能把我当个保姆使唤。”<br/>他们走到桌子前面，Crowley翘着腿坐到了沙发上。Sam抓起杯子给Castiel先倒了一杯咖啡。<br/>“谢谢，Sam。”Castiel说，他喝了一口咖啡，转头看向Crowley。Crowley手上抓着一份报纸，报纸挡住了他的脸。<br/>这么看来，Crowley没有任何问题。Castiel想，一切只是自己多虑了。也许自己欠了地狱之王一个道歉。<br/>Sam和Castiel分别坐下来，过了一小会儿Dean也从楼上下来了。又过了一小会儿，Sam和Dean背着一些东西出去了。<br/>“我们要去海边。在那里烤烤鱼什么的当午饭。”Dean说，看向Castiel，“你要一起来吗，Cas？”<br/>“也许晚点。”Castiel耸耸肩，Dean撇了撇嘴。<br/>“Fine。”他说，跟Sam一起走了出去。Crowley已经去了花园，Castiel想了一下，移动到了那里。Crowley正蹲在地上，戴着手套摆弄那些花。<br/>“没有去和你的老朋友们晒日光浴吗。”Crowley讥讽地说，头也没有抬。Castiel炖了下来，看见Crowley正用没有戴手套的右手抓着剪刀修剪一些多出来的叶子。<br/>“我很抱歉。”Castiel真诚地说，“Dean告诉我信是他写的，也和我解释了迷幻药的事情。”<br/>粉红色的花瓣在阳光下颜色几近透明。因为剪刀的缘故，花瓣也跟着抖动着。<br/>“你以为我当真在乎这些事？”Crowley偏过脑袋眯起眼睛看着Castiel，接着又把脑袋转回去，“不要把自己太当回事，love。你只是个……”他翻了个白眼，“天使。”<br/>Castiel有点想笑，Crowley的脸在阳光和那些鲜艳的花朵前面看起来那么不真实。</p><p>这和自己记忆中的Crowley似乎不太一样。</p><p>这个显得那么柔和……虽然还是会经常满嘴跑火车或者咒骂着什么，但是似乎他之前身上的那些东西真的不见了。为什么他昨天晚上会觉得从Crowley的眼睛里看见了邪恶呢？<br/>至少当前这个时刻，Crowley肯定不是邪恶的。<br/>Castiel笃定地想。</p><p>Part B<br/>总是那些活动。<br/>Crowley想着，沙滩、阳光、烧烤。<br/>Sam和Dean从海边回来时，显然已经很好地“玩”过了。Crowley能清楚地分辨两个人身上没有消散的那些情欲的味道。两个人的头发也都湿漉漉的。<br/>“我要去洗个澡。海水的味道真是受够了。“<br/>Dean说，目光转移到横在Castiel和Crowley中间的纸牌上。“所以，天使和恶魔在打扑克。”Dean假笑了一下，“Cas你没有去找我们，是因为你在和Crowley打扑克。”<br/>“我认为你和Sam也许想要一些独处的时间。”Castiel盘腿坐在地板上，仰着头一脸无辜地说。<br/>“Come on。”Dean冷哼了一声，“有时候24/7的车厢独处还不够吗。”<br/>“你知道我不是指那种独处，Dean。”Castiel指出，“你们现在在度假。”<br/>Dean不屑地翻了个白眼。然后他上楼去了。<br/>“Dean和以前一样不坦诚。”Castiel对Sam说，Sam无奈地眨了眨眼。<br/>“我习惯了。”他说，然后笑着扬了扬眉毛，“有的时候其实也很……可爱。”他斟酌了一下用词，然后深深看了一眼Crowley，“很高兴能看到你们两个……和平共处。”<br/>“我意识到Crowley变得比我印象里的好。”Castiel回答，“各种意义上。他甚至不那么多话了。”<br/>Sam皱着眉，“你一定在开玩笑。”他瞪着Crowley，“Dean一直想找到能把他嘴缝上的办法。”<br/>“不要诋毁我，Dear Moose。”Crowley不满地说，“不要忘记现在是谁在供你们吃住。”<br/>Sam假笑了一下，然后也转身上楼去。<br/>“你只是在利用我们缓解你的孤独和忧郁，Crowley。不要把自己说的那么高尚。”<br/>Crowley有点恼火于如此被Sam说，他瞥了一眼Castiel，天使并没有表现出什么特别的反应，他似乎只是觉得有点好笑。</p><p>他们晚上一起去了海边。<br/>Sam在抖抖索索想将火堆弄得更亮的时候，Crowley不耐烦地挥了一下手。火堆瞬间就变得明亮了起来。夜晚的海边其实有那么一点冷。Sam和Dean架起了烤架。Sam开始翻弄起烤肉。Castiel站在他边上帮他。<br/>“让我们去捡多些树枝。”Dean朝Castiel和Sam扬了扬眉毛，对Crowley努了努嘴，Crowley跟着Dean往树林子那边走去。<br/>“所以，事情进展得怎么样?”Dean问。<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛。“我没有指望有什么进展，亲爱的。你知道，邀请那个蠢天使来这儿是你和大宝贝一厢情愿的主意。”他们站在树木中间，Dean弯下腰拾起一根树枝。<br/>“别告诉我你真的一点都不想见到他。”他站起来，面对着Crowley，地狱之王两手插着兜，一脸无所谓地看着猎人。远远的，他们能看见沙滩边有火光的地方，围着火堆站着一个大个子和一个穿着风衣的家伙。“Come on，真的什么都没发生吗？”<br/>“不可能发生什么，Squirrel。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“那是不可逆的。”<br/>“那也许……我不知道，有什么新的东西？”Dean不死心地问，“你知道，天雷勾地火，什么什么的。”<br/>“没你想的那么简单，亲爱的。”Crowley觉得烦躁起来。他瞟了一眼火堆，看起来Sam似乎说了什么好笑的事情，Castiel正仰头看着猎人，笑得眉眼都弯了起来。Crowley感觉心揪了一下。他的视力当然和人类不是同一个级别的。<br/>他清楚地看见天使的面孔，天使的笑容那么干净。<br/>“看看你的表情，”Dean露出了一脸嫌弃的样子，“整个一张怨妇脸。”<br/>“不劳你操心。”Crowley转回头对Dean扯了一下嘴角。<br/>“所以，你也许可以解释一下，”Dean点了点头，“我以为你已经扔了所有的迷幻药粉。”<br/>“不能怪我。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我是个恶魔，我是个为了两寸老二卖掉灵魂的人类变成的恶魔，我有生理需求。况且，”他顿了顿，晃了晃脑袋，“需要我提醒你，还是你，把罪魁祸首招来了我的小岛吗？”<br/>“不管怎样，”最终Dean点了点头，“给我扔掉所有的迷幻药粉，不然我一定，”Dean皱了皱眉，“要你好看。”<br/>Crowley假笑了一下，“不管用了，Dean。你要不了我好看。”他迈了一步，往林子中间去了一些，“所以，你到底还要不要捡树枝子？”</p><p>他们两个回到火堆边上，Sam正大笑着，Castiel笑着摇着头。他满脸的黑椒酱，滑稽地眯着右眼，因为那里面进了黑椒酱。他舔了一下嘴角，吃进了一些黑椒酱。<br/>“显然那个袋子破了。”Sam笑着对Dean和Crowley解释，Dean也大笑起来，给Castiel递过去一块面巾。<br/>“我不需要，谢谢。”Castiel说，Crowley能分辨出他面色的微红，天使似乎有些不好意思，他又伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇边上沾到的那些黑椒酱，接着他摇了摇头，“没有味道。”<br/>Crowley觉得嗓子有些发紧，天使的脸在闪闪的火光下显得发亮而充满光彩。然而下一秒，天使脸上那些黑椒酱就消失得无影无踪了，刚刚他脸上的那些东西——天使舔嘴唇的动作都像是个幻觉。</p><p>他们后来坐下来围着火堆吃起烤肉——当然真正意义上吃烤肉的只有Dean和Sam。Crowley和Castiel只参与了喝酒的活动。<br/>“所以现在你在天堂还一切顺利吗？”Sam问。<br/>Castiel耸了耸肩。“就那个样子。主要现在天堂里没有那么多的事情要处理。一切都很单纯。天使们也很单纯。”<br/>“现在的猎魔也很单纯。”Dean点了点头，“相对来说。”<br/>“他们两个已经没有智商了，”Crowley却插嘴，煞有介事地对Castiel点了点头，“你知道，他们有多少次不得不叫我去救场。”<br/>“因为有些事情是你自己惹下的烂摊子。”Sam毫不客气地指出，“你应该庆幸你现在确实没有为非作歹，Crowley，不然你知道我们不会放过你。”<br/>“就像你杀死我就像捏死一只蚂蚁那么容易。是哪两个蠢货有一次居然被一个被驱逐了的吸血鬼弄得差点翘辫子？”Crowley同样毫不客气地反驳。Castiel笑起来，Crowley瞟了一眼天使，他就坐在自己右手边，手肘撑着沙地，正仰头看着天空，眉眼弯着。</p><p>Sam和Dean后来站起来，说是吃得有点撑，走到海边上去了。两个人并肩沿着海岸走了一小会儿，然后Crowley看见Sam从后面搂住了Dean。两个人的影子在星光下和波光粼粼的海面中间显得那么突出。<br/>“难以相信，现在他们的生活居然这么平静。”Castiel突然开口。<br/>Crowley看向天使，他正隔着暖和的火堆望着那对兄弟，撇了撇嘴，“世界变得更糟了，对恶魔来说至少是这样。”<br/>Castiel笑起来，眼睛几乎眯成了缝。过了一会儿，他的表情却慢慢平静下来。“……可是过去七年了。他们老了。”<br/>“他们是人类。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“人类成长，人类变老。”<br/>他将头往天使那儿凑近了一些，“而我们，神奇天使和伟大恶魔，我们将永远活下去。即便他们死去，他们上了天堂，或者在地狱，而你我都会活着。”<br/>Castiel转头看向Crowley，他们的脸离得很近。Crowley能看见Castiel蓝眼睛里的闪闪的光点，装着许多亮晶晶的、复杂的、甚至是困惑的东西。Castiel微微张着嘴，眉间皱起一个弧度。<br/>“他们不会下地狱。”天使最终说，他的嘴唇抖了两下才发出声音，“他们会在天堂。”<br/>Crowley隐约感觉当时Castiel似乎不是打算说这个的，但他并没有问什么，只是讥笑了一下。<br/>“你真是他们的好闺蜜。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(5)Part A<br/>Castiel非常喜欢看Sam和Dean在一起时的样子。<br/>不是说他喜欢窥探隐私。只是兄弟俩和从前无二的相互模式让他觉得似乎回到了从前。尽管从前的那些日子是黑暗而让人痛苦的，但当那些都结束并且他还好好地活着的时候，偶尔的怀念也就不足为奇。<br/>倒不是说他怀念那些黑暗，他只是怀念那些他们几个紧密相连共同为些什么一起战斗的时光。有那样让他在乎的并且在乎他的一些人，这使他觉得自己的存在充满了意义——远比做一只天使更为有意义。<br/>那短短的十来年似乎是比他活过的千年光阴都要重要。</p><p>虽然Sam和Dean分了房间，但事实上晚上睡觉的时候Sam还是跟去了Dean的屋子。Castiel拍了拍Sam的肩膀，对他点了点头。<br/>“希望你能成功。”Castiel真诚地说。Sam皱着眉看了一眼Castiel又转过头去怀疑地看了一眼正在对Castiel假笑的Dean。<br/>“你们……”<br/>“你到底要不要进来，Sammy?”Dean打断了他，“我以为你也想睡觉了。”<br/>Sam依然皱着眉，兄弟俩和Castiel道了晚安，进屋关上了门。Castiel下到客厅，那儿已经生起了炉火，变得反而比白天时还更加明亮了。<br/>Crowley依然坐在沙发上，似乎在翻看什么东西。<br/>“你在读什么？”Castiel问。<br/>“你没有闻到灵魂的味道吗，天使？”Crowley从鼻子里哼了一下，“我在读合同，亲爱的。”<br/>Castiel张了张嘴，想说什么，最终还是闭上了。<br/>如果说地狱存在恶魔存在，那么必有其存在的道理。这些东西都是之前那些在人间的痛苦的岁月教给他的。<br/>“你不是说你不亲自办理交易了吗？”天使问。<br/>“但是每一条交易我都会最后把关的，Darling。”Crowley扯了扯嘴角，将手里的东西放下来，转而一只手托住下巴，眯起眼睛看着Castiel，“还想杀了我吗，Castiel？”<br/>Castiel摇了摇头。<br/>“你把关是为了确定交易不会……”Castiel皱起眉，“太过分。我说过，我相信Sam和Dean关于你的判断。”<br/>Crowley饶有兴趣地看着Castiel，最后他耸了耸肩，将笔盖套回去站起身。<br/>“有什么想做的吗？”Crowley说，“有点无聊，是不是?”</p><p>他们坐在花园中那个小湖边的草地上，Castiel静静地看着面前的湖面。星星的光辉映在湖面上，Castiel轻轻叹息了一声。<br/>“还是这么多愁善感吗，love？”Crowley冷哼了一声。<br/>Castiel摇了摇头。<br/>“你知道，地球只是那么多星球中的一颗。”Castiel说，“我们都很渺小。”<br/>Crowley若有所思地看了一眼天使。他挥了一下手。</p><p>风起了。</p><p>水面上的星光被打碎。草地也荡漾开一圈圈的波纹，Castiel感觉到自己的头发在风中也抖动起来。Crowley坐在他身边定定地看着自己。恶魔的头发同样飘动起来，这一幕仿佛似曾相识。<br/>哦，是的，他脸上的表情像极了那次他救自己命的时候。他将另一个天使的荣光塞进自己的嘴巴里，然后用毫不在意地口吻说着些什么从自己的视线里离去。<br/>这么一对比，Crowley当时的表情大概也是这样温和的吧。只是那时的自己并没有心情注意这些。<br/>“但是我们只需要能给这个星球带来一点不一样就足够了。”现在，Crowley挑了挑眉毛，嘴角挂着略带挑衅的笑容，他的面孔在幽蓝的星光下显得非常轻柔，他似乎看穿了Castiel在想些什么，“我们两个都活过了很多年，Castiel。虽然我没有你活得长久，但是我经历过很多你永远不会经历的东西。你知道，你再为Sam和Dean的老去而伤感，那也是你不该改变的东西。而你会一直像这样‘天真地’活下去，至于我，也会……和你一起这样活下去。直到你被什么杀死，或者我被什么杀死。这就是世界原本的规律，相信你的‘父亲’这么设置有他自己的缘由。”<br/>Castiel觉得Crowley真的不太像自己印象里的那个恶魔头子了。他看着恶魔，变得有些失神，半天终于转回头去，继续盯着星光碎裂的湖面，屁股下面凉凉的草地和泥土的软软的触感让他感到非常自在和舒心。他在地球上。Winchester们正在无忧无虑的梦乡中，而过去总是惹是生非的恶魔头子变得像个诗人。<br/>Castiel往后靠去，仰头用手肘撑着草地，在满目的星光中慢慢闭上眼睛，感受着夜晚微凉的，因为恶魔的魔力而生起的风摩挲着自己的面颊。<br/>多么美丽的地球的人间的夜晚啊。</p><p>Part B<br/>第二天，他们四个人一起去海边游泳。<br/>Castiel穿了Dean的泳裤。Crowley穿了一条肥大的花裤衩，他觉得Castiel看到自己的时候明显有点嘴角抽动。Crowley翻了个白眼，接着他的目光就触及到天使赤裸着的胸膛和裸露在外面的小腿——<br/>那大概是Dean以前的泳裤，因为很显然有点小——或者说过紧。Crowley看见了天使那玩意儿的形状。黑色的泳裤紧紧包裹着天使的结实挺翘的臀部。<br/>天使显然是坦荡的，然而Dean开了荤腔。<br/>“你的天使之刃，”他点了点头，脸上挂着调笑，“很可观啊。”<br/>Castiel偏了偏脑袋，他显然没能理解Dean指的是什么。Sam翻了个白眼。Dean一脸放弃了的表情摇了摇头。“算了，没什么。”<br/>他说。<br/>几个人一起游进了水里。</p><p>天使可以在水面上行走。<br/>Castiel站在水面上俯视着脑袋露在外面的三个人。Crowley将脑袋也沉入水面下，透过蓝色的透明的水面看着变了形的天使的脸。天使的脸上挂着愉悦的微笑，即便是背着阳光也显得那么……阳光。<br/>Dean显然有点恼火了。他高叫了一声。<br/>“游泳不是要你站在水上，Cas！下来!”<br/>Crowley将脑袋猛地从水里伸出来，伸手挥了一下，天使脚下的水面劈开一条缝隙，Castiel跌了下来掉进了水里，溅起巨大的水花。Sam和Dean都大笑起来。Castiel显然一时间没能习惯游泳这件事情。他扑腾了两下，感觉还是有些支持不住身体有点往下沉。<br/>Crowley抓住天使的手臂将他拎起来一些，Castiel的全身——包括头发都已经湿透了。他甩了甩脑袋，水全部溅到了Crowley的脸上。Crowley呸了一声，将海水吐出去。<br/>“注意点，天使！”他叫道，“礼貌呢？”<br/>水珠顺着Castiel的头发和脸往下滴，天使的嘴唇因为沾了水而变得格外红艳。手掌握着的天使的手臂的地方似乎变得炙热起来。Crowley松开手，天使显然已经适应了。<br/>而他俩还没来得及反应过来，水浪就向两人袭来。<br/>“你们是小孩子吗？”地狱之王高叫着。<br/>Dean泼了他一头水。而Crowley当然不会因为打水仗有点幼稚而就不反击。<br/>他伸手将水划过去，Dean迅速脑袋往下一沉——于是还在看着他们傻笑的Sam就被淋了一脸。Sam狠狠甩了甩脑袋，长头发晃了晃，接着他就扑过来，也划起水浪。Crowley哼笑了一声，再次抓起Castiel的手臂，将天使往前面推过去。<br/>“Crowley!”<br/>Castiel恼火而威胁地大叫了一声，他被Sam结结实实地泼中了，于是生气地转过身来寻找那个恶魔。四个人在近岸处打成一团。当Sam因为被躲避而撞到了Castiel，Castiel又连带着Crowley撞进了更深一些的海域时两个人有那么一小会儿整个人都在水面之下。<br/>Crowley面对着Castiel，看见天使的发丝在水面里飘起来，猜测着自己大概看起来也差不多。阳光透过水面照进来，在天使的脸上显出好看的颜色——那样炫目的水下的颜色让Crowley觉得近乎窒息。Castiel也定定地看着自己，眼睛无辜而天真地眨了眨，嘴唇轻颤了两下。<br/>这个该死的、蠢货天使。<br/>两个人几乎同时再次探出水面。而Sam和Dean又将一大波的水泼了过来。<br/>啊，这两个该死的、愚蠢人类。</p><p>四个人筋疲力尽从水里爬出来的时候，都变得有些狼狈不堪。Crowley不觉得自己是有意的，但当他的目光触及天使的屁股的时候几乎要难以呼吸了。水让泳裤变得更紧贴和透明。他想起刚刚Castiel在水面下那张天真无辜的面孔。<br/>“我有点事。”Crowley努力让自己的口气听起来显得平静，“我先回去一趟，你们继续玩会儿……”他抽动了下嘴角，讥讽道，“打水仗。需要我等会儿给你们带水枪来吗？”<br/>Castiel和Sam还没有反应过来，Dean已经抓住了Crowley的手臂。“别扫兴，Crowley。”接着将头凑到他耳边。<br/>“别以为我不知道你想回去做什么。”Dean低声说，“你最好别想着回去躲在你的屋子里‘吸白粉’。”他点了点头，“如果你敢走，回来的时候你就会发现你的小秘密已经曝光了。”<br/>Crowley恨恨地瞪了一眼Dean。他半天没说话，然后甩开Dean的手。Castiel疑惑地看着他们，Sam似乎明白了什么，他眯起眼睛打量着恶魔。Crowley刻意忽略了Sam的目光，那让他感到非常不舒服。<br/>他也不再去看Castiel。</p><p>他们四个人下午在花园的草地上坐了一会儿，后来各自给自己找了些事情做。晚上的时候，四个人在小小的客厅的地板上围坐成一圈。<br/>因为Dean提议要玩“断手指”。<br/>“什么是断手指？”Castiel问。<br/>“我们轮流，每个人说一件自己没有做过的事情。”Dean解释道，“其他做过这件事情的人，就断一根手指，并且要喝一杯酒。如果其他人也都没做过这件事，那这个人自己要断一根手指，并且喝一杯酒。”Dean努了努嘴，示意了一下他们中间摆着的酒瓶和几个小杯子，“最先断完十根的要受惩罚，而最后断完的是赢家。”<br/>Castiel依然显得有些疑惑，他看起来有点震惊。Sam耸了耸肩，“反正你开始玩就懂了。”<br/>“我先。”Dean得意洋洋地说，“我没飞过，至少没有自己飞过。”<br/>Castiel点了点头，“我飞过。所以我要断一根手指？”<br/>“是的，然后喝一杯酒。”Dean看起来非常期待。<br/>Castiel伸出左手，他眨了眨眼睛，有点疑惑和犹豫，他用右手抓住了左手的大拇指——然后Crowley，坐在他身边的Crowley终于反应过来，愚蠢的天使显然理解错了。<br/>“不是叫你真的把手指弄断，蠢货。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“假装断了而已。”<br/>Castiel愣了一下，然后“哦”了一声，脸上微微泛起红色。Sam和Dean闷笑起来。Castiel将左手大拇指蜷起来，然后抓起面前的杯子，一口将里面的酒喝干净。<br/>这酒还是挺烈的。<br/>Castiel放下杯子。对其他人点了点头。<br/>现在轮到Sam了。他迟疑了一下。<br/>“我没有和恶魔做过交易。”他顿了顿又补充了一句，“正儿八经的交易。”<br/>“Come on.”Dean呻吟了一声。他恼火地抓起酒杯将里面的酒喝掉。Crowley拉扯了一下嘴角。<br/>“你们都逃不掉，”Dean放下酒杯，对着天使和恶魔说，“Crowley你是怎么下地狱的？还有Cas，你为了炼狱和Crowley同流合污的时候你忘了吗？”<br/>“那个不算交易。”Castiel争辩道，当年的事情被揭露让他显得有些窘迫，“……至少我们没接吻。”<br/>“那是因为你不愿意接吻。”Crowley觉得有趣起来，他对Castiel展开一个假笑，抓起面前的酒杯对Castiel晃了晃，“不如爽快地干杯吧，love？”<br/>Castiel任命地抓起酒瓶给自己又倒了一杯，Crowley将自己的杯子伸过去，Castiel转过头来看着他，然后伸手。两个人的杯子碰撞了一下，发出清脆的声音。接着他们各自一饮而尽。<br/>现在到Castiel了。他想了想。<br/>“我没有骑过自行车。”</p><p>……<br/>Sam和Dean同时发出哀嚎。但他们不得不喝了一杯酒。他们猛地意识到，如果他们不努力想点什么出来，天使绝对是这场游戏的赢家。<br/>“我没有，”Crowley眯起眼睛，“上过天堂。”<br/>……<br/>这次Castiel喝得非常爽快。而兄弟俩有点不情愿。现在轮回了Dean。<br/>“我没有睡过野死神。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他承认，“我睡过。”<br/>他喝了一杯酒。Crowley这才意识到Dean在针对Castiel。他看了一眼猎人，并不知道他心里什么算盘。<br/>Sam低头想了一会儿才开口。“我没中过疯狗咒。”<br/>Castiel不得不又喝了一杯酒，同时蜷起第五根手指。现在他的左手已经成了一个拳头。但他说得也很快。<br/>“我没上过学。”Castiel说。</p><p>……<br/>所有正常人类都会进行的普通运动，Castiel都没有进行过。</p><p>兄弟俩和Crowley都喝了一杯酒。Crowley晃了晃酒杯，脑子有点混乱。说真的，没多少事是地狱之王没做过的。<br/>“我没杀过利维坦。”<br/>Dean冷哼了一声，他对Castiel点了点头，“我做过，你也有份，Cas。”<br/>Castiel有点丧气，他和Dean都喝了一杯酒。</p><p>第三轮了。<br/>Dean还剩五根，Sam还剩七根，托兄弟二人一直在针对Castiel的福，Crowley还剩八根，而Castiel只剩四根了。<br/>“我没……”Dean顿了顿，“睡过恶魔。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他没有动。Sam发出了一声呻吟，Crowley也抓起酒杯。Crowley的余光里，Castiel只是很坦然地坐在自己的右手边，安静地等待着Sam和自己喝完酒。恶魔同时注意到兄弟二人的目光也都钉在Castiel身上。Crowley放下空了的酒杯，干咳了一声。<br/>“能继续了吗，宝贝们？”<br/>Sam收回目光，思索了一会儿，“我没有在性爱中使用过绳子。”<br/>Sam的语气很平静。Dean不满地呻吟了一声，他断了一根手指，Sam瞪大眼睛。<br/>“我没有用过绳子，Dean！”他惊讶地说，“为什么你用过？”<br/>“在我们两个在一起之前。”Dean没好气地说，“Come on。我足够诚实，至少。”<br/>Sam和Dean将目光迅速转移到天使和恶魔身上。恶魔再次牵扯了一下嘴角。他抓起酒杯。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，显得有点疑惑，他发现Sam和Dean正死死地盯着自己。<br/>“我，”他皱起眉，“只有过一次性爱。”他说，“而且我没有使用绳子。”他显得更不解了，“而且，为什么要在性爱中使用绳子？”<br/>兄弟俩显得有些丧气。Crowley再次干咳了一声。他对Dean扬了扬杯子，两个人将酒喝掉。<br/>Castiel说的内容和之前几次非常类似。<br/>“我没有打过高尔夫。”</p><p>到Crowley的时候，他想了一会儿。“我没被天使附身过。”<br/>其实Crowley自己这么说本身就有点奇怪，毕竟他自己就是附身在别人身上的。但不管怎样，Sam断了一根手指。至于Castiel，他自己就是天使，在Dean的强烈要求下，他只好也断了一根。</p><p>现在，Dean还剩三根，Sam还剩四根，Castiel还剩三根，而Crowley还剩五根。<br/>除了Crowley,几个人似乎都有了一点微醺的意思，毕竟这酒确实挺烈的。Crowley看见天使的面色在炉火和昏暗的烛光下泛起一层红色，嘴唇水润润的。这令恶魔回忆起白天看到的Castiel只穿着紧身泳裤的情形来。Crowley感到有些口干舌燥。</p><p>“我没有见过天使的真身。”Dean蛮横地说。<br/>这实在是有点强词夺理了。毕竟见过天使真身的人至少都瞎了。但是Castiel只好断了一根手指，并再次喝了一杯酒。Dean得意洋洋地对Sam挑了挑眉，似乎非常得意于此。Sam沉默了一会儿，然而开了口。<br/>“我没有睡过天使。”</p><p>Castiel皱起眉。Crowley愣住了，感觉冰凉的东西从指尖扩散开来，脑子更加混沌。Dean正盯着自己。Crowley打定主意不动作，但兄弟俩显然不打算放过他。<br/>“我不觉得我们这里有谁睡过天使。”Castiel先开了口，“虽然我是天使，但我没有和我的兄弟们上过床。”<br/>Sam笑着摇了摇头。<br/>Crowley看见Castiel吃惊地转过头来，瞪大眼睛看着自己。Crowley在心里咒骂了一声俩兄弟，然后断了一根手指。他端起酒杯，Castiel依然钉在自己身上的目光让冰凉的感觉依然在全身扩散着。<br/>“你睡过天使？”Castiel惊讶地问，“你跟谁睡过？”<br/>Crowley张了张嘴，没发出声音，接着他转头对着Castiel露出了一个仿佛和平常一样的讥讽般的笑容，“秘密。蠢货。你以为那个家伙会希望他的这种‘不光彩的’过往被他那些严重种族歧视的兄弟们知道吗？”<br/>Castiel不明就里地瞪着他。而Dean和Sam嗤笑起来。Crowley警告般地看了他们一眼。Dean耸了耸肩。<br/>Castiel这次说他没有吃过必胜客。</p><p>Crowley想了想，“我没自己开过车。”</p><p>于是现在，Dean和Castiel都只剩一根手指了。<br/>而现在Dean要先说。</p><p>他似乎打定主意要说点什么让Castiel输的东西，半天才开口。<br/>“我没有爱过恶魔。”</p><p>屋子里一阵很长时间的沉默。Crowley屏住了呼吸。但是没有一个人动作。Sam和Dean的目光都集中到了Castiel身上。<br/>不，他们两个混蛋。他们不能这样做。他们保证过不将那些事情说出来的。</p><p>但是恶魔的眼睛还是不自觉地飘向天使，天使却平静地不自知地坐在他右手边，平稳安静地呼吸着。过了很久，他才反应过来似的，目光在他们三个人之间转了一圈。<br/>“我以为是Crowley。”他说，“既然Crowley也没有过，那么我们三个都没做过了。Dean，你要自断手指。”</p><p>Crowley感觉心脏往下坠了一下。</p><p>Dean突然之间变得恼火起来，他一下直起身上半身往前冲过来，直直冲着Castiel。猎人大声叫起来。<br/>“你爱过，Cas。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(6)Part A<br/>房间里的气氛一时间变得非常诡异。</p><p>四个人都没有说话。Castiel感觉到那三个的人目光都紧紧锁死在自己身上。他皱起眉，陷入思考，半天才抬起头。<br/>“你是指Meg吗？”</p><p>Castiel仿佛听见了谁发出了一声若有若无的叹息。</p><p>Dean愣了好一会儿，然后他坐回原来的位子。“你爱过Meg，Cas？”Sam有点惊讶地开了口。<br/>Castiel摇了摇头。“我以为Dean是在指Meg……”他思索着，“我不会说我爱过Meg，也许可以用喜欢这个词。但那不是爱。不是任何意义上的爱。”他耸了耸肩，“我是个天使，Sam。我不觉得自己会……”他的眉毛皱得更厉害了，“爱上任何一个恶魔。就像是……在血液里一样，我知道恶魔究竟是怎么形成的，我知道那些最根本的东西，我知道他们有多邪恶和狡诈，我知道……”他努力想组织好语言，最后还是失败了，做了一个简单的总结，“不管怎样，我不认为我会爱一个恶魔。任何意义上的爱。”</p><p>Dean张着嘴，半天才点了点头。“我刚才确实是在指Meg。”他扯了一下嘴角，目光飘到Castiel身边。Castiel便跟着转过头去，看见Crowley坐在自己左手边，安静地一语不发。<br/>“Cas，你知道你刚刚的话很伤人吧？”Sam说。<br/>Crowley看起来不像有被伤害到。Castiel想，毕竟Crowley也不可能“爱”自己，任何意义上的爱。只要Crowley是一个恶魔，他就不可能真的爱上什么人。虽然那些Sam曾经往他体内注射过的人血改造过他，但他仍然是个恶魔。恶魔趋炎附势，总是寻求他们自己的利益。<br/>只是现在一切这么平静，所以Crowley才没有伤害自己以及Sam和Dean的理由，而显然，他喜欢Sam和Dean，也许也喜欢自己。<br/>刚刚那番话和思索倒点醒了Castiel自己。<br/>他有些过于为当下兄弟俩和人间的和平日子而开心，几乎都要忘了，如果一旦再次发生什么，很难保证Crowley依旧会站在兄弟俩这一边。<br/>也许应该找个时候提醒一下Dean和Sam这一点。<br/>Castiel心里绕了几个弯，最终被Crowley的话拉回现实。<br/>“确实很伤人，毕竟我爱着你呢，小翅膀。”<br/>Castiel抬眼看向恶魔，Crowley挑着眉，嘴角挂着一贯的讥讽般的笑容。昏黄的烛光竟然打得他的脸显得有些惨白，恶魔的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己——哦，Crowley总是有这样的本事，让人分不清他说的到底是真还是假。<br/>“别假装了，Crowley。”Castiel斩钉截铁地说，他其实并不是很想这样说，但仿佛一些过去的天使恶魔之类的本能支配了他，“我知道你并不真的在乎我。”<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴，耸耸肩。“我还能说什么。你总是这样擅自臆断。”<br/>Castiel摇了摇头，转回头去对着Dean，变得得意洋洋起来，“所以，你输了。”</p><p>Dean恨恨地喝了一杯酒。但他们仍然需要选出最后赢的人，于是游戏继续了下去。Sam说他没穿过米黄色的风衣。<br/>Castiel目瞪口呆地看着Sam，他没有意识到原来这样也行。但无论如何，他输了，于是喝下了他的第十杯酒。Sam和Crowley的游戏进行了下去。而Crowley赢到了最后。<br/>“我不敢相信这个家伙居然是我们之中经验最不丰富的！”Dean不服气地大叫着。Crowley从鼻子里哼了一声，然后危险地眯起眼睛。“让我想想怎么来惩罚我们调皮的squirrel。”<br/>Dean开始后悔挖了个坑把自己埋了。<br/>但最后惩罚也并没有什么。Dean被灌了一大瓶酒，然后跑去厕所狂吐了。Sam对Crowley翻了个白眼，Crowley只是毫不在乎地耸了耸肩。Sam便跟过去照看他的兄弟，于是现在客厅里又只剩下了天使和恶魔两个人。</p><p>Part B<br/>Crowley觉得有点不自在。他很少觉得不自在。但是刚刚天使义正言辞地想了一堆理由告诉自己他不可能爱上一个恶魔。这让他的心脏无法停止抽搐。<br/>他就知道，当年没有让Dean和Sam告诉Castiel到底发生了什么是正确的。<br/>是的，刚刚Castiel的话都证明，是正确的。</p><p>Castiel坐在自己身边，目光刚从Sam和Dean离开的背影上移回来。他安静地看着面前的地板，似乎在思索些什么。Crowley假装干咳了两声，清了清嗓子，他不能再在这儿和天使两个人呆下去。他不能再和Castiel两个人呆下去了。他会疯的。是的，他要疯了。</p><p>他以为随着时间的逝去，他戒掉了迷幻药粉给自己带来的东西，他也能戒掉Castiel，但显然没有。当Castiel唐突地再次出现在他面前，站在自己的城堡门口，站在那两个面孔扭曲的愤怒的小爱神的雕像下面之时，他就知道了。</p><p>他不可能戒掉的。甚至他还再次拾起了迷幻药粉。<br/>是的，他现在就需要一点迷幻药粉，他需要那个——需要那个能带给自己的东西，去他妈的Dean，现在这种状况都是那两个Winchester自作主张带来的——</p><p>——于是他清了清嗓子，努力使自己的声音听起来和平常一样混蛋和毫不在乎，“我想，我该回——”<br/>“你们瞒了我什么？”Castiel打断了他。</p><p>Crowley感觉心脏再次狠狠抽搐了一下。天使转过头来，笔直地盯着Crowley，蓝色的眼睛里装满了疑问和轻微的愤怒。嘴巴紧紧抿着，眉毛微微蹙在一起，鼻翼抽动。<br/>“我不傻，Crowley。”Castiel说，“你们瞒了我什么？你们三个都知道，而我不知道。”<br/>Crowley不知道要怎么回答。他微微张着嘴，愣在那儿，半天终于开了口。<br/>“你果然有疑心病是不是？”Crowley翻了个白眼，站起来，将手插在他的风衣衣兜里，“如果你真觉得我们瞒了你什么，尽管去问你的好闺蜜们。我没什么可说的。”他哼了一声，“如果天使阁下允许，我去做自己的事情了。”</p><p>他离开了客厅，任由他的天使留在地板上，一脸茫然却又若有所思。</p><p>Crowley觉得自己要窒息了。他冲进自己的屋子，手挥了一下，狠狠将门摔上，门闩自动锁上。他又打了个响指，装着迷幻药粉的盒子从床底滑出来，Crowley坐到床沿上，拾起那个盒子，将它搁在腿上。<br/>然后他打开了盒子。金黄色的药粉满满地，散发出好闻的、让人迷醉的味道——散发着天使的味道——他的天使的味道。盒盖上的那张照片上，自己和Castiel都大大咧着嘴，对着镜头笑着。<br/>Crowley抖抖索索，过了一会儿他开了口，嘴里吐出一串咒语。那些金黄色的药粉消失了——或者说飘动起来，远远地在他面前的地板上纠合成一个人的样子。Castiel穿着风衣，脸上挂着平静的笑容，看着自己。只是照片上的Castiel不见了。<br/>Crowley将盒子丢开，天使站在那儿，看起来和楼下那个没任何不同。Castiel走近他，站在他身边。<br/>“Crowley。”他这样叫他，微微点了一下头。Crowley伸出手，拉住天使，Castiel跨坐到他腿上，低下头和他接吻。<br/>Crowley听见口水黏腻的色情的声音，天使在他的腿上扭动了一下身体。<br/>“耐心点，Angel。”Crowley嗤笑了一声。天使整个人都窝在自己怀里，暖和的体温让Crowley不想将他放开。多么熟悉的、暖和的身体啊。<br/>Castiel的喉咙间挤出呜咽，他们还是分开了，结束了这个湿嗒嗒的吻。Crowley看见Castiel红润的嘴唇的颜色，蓝眼睛里装着水雾。</p><p>“对一个天使着迷，听起来非常不像我。”Crowley喃喃地说。他的手伸进了天使的风衣下面，已经摸到了Castiel结实的臀部。而Castiel无辜地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“你肯定知道，我通常也是厌恶恶魔的。”他说，“但显然我们都……没能按照原定的轨迹行走。”</p><p>多么像Castiel的语气和表情啊。Crowley想，和楼下那个没任何不同——<br/>不。<br/>不。<br/>这个不是真实的。<br/>Crowley恼怒地猛地挥了一下手，他身上坐着的Castiel立刻化作金黄色的光晕消散了。摆在一边的盒子里又装了满满的金黄色的散发着诱惑气味的药粉，照片上的咧大嘴笑着的天使也回去了。笑得有些害羞却又那么没心没肺。</p><p>Crowley站起来，走到桌子边给自己倒了一杯酒。他慢慢喝了一口，感觉到类似于希望的什么东西在流失，虚假的天使的体温消失了，自己的身体仿佛因此变得更加冰凉。酒划过喉咙，明明是熟悉的液体，但却难以下咽，整个食道都烧得厉害。</p><p>他真是被人性污染得太厉害了。</p><p>Part C<br/>就像Castiel说的，他当然不是傻瓜。<br/>一开始Dean和Sam的那些说辞听起来倒没有让他多想。只是后来晚上玩游戏的时候，三个人都显得过于关注自己——本来Castiel也是可以忽视这一点的，但是当Sam和Dean开始挤眉弄眼，Crowley又一副想要宰了兄弟俩的表情时Castiel就觉得有些不对劲了。<br/>他最初决定打算假装不在意，毕竟他相信Sam和Dean不想告诉自己有他们自己的理由。可是后来他实在忍不住了。<br/>这件事里掺和进去了一个Crowley，而且似乎Dean和Sam还是因为Crowley才不告诉自己的。这难免让Castiel生疑。他在地板上坐了一会儿，接着做出一个决定。<br/>他得去找Crowley谈一谈。</p><p>他上楼去，敲了Crowley房间的门。门打开的时候，Crowley抓着酒杯，定定地看着自己。Crowley的鼻头和面色都发红，眼睛里像是蒙着一层朦朦胧胧的雾。<br/>“我——你是哭了吗，Crowley？”Castiel问。<br/>Crowley扯了一下嘴角，冷哼了一声，“我从来不哭。”他嫌恶地说，仿佛“哭”这个字就足以让他觉得恶心了。接着他转身走回屋，Castiel跟进去，并将门关上。他的目光落在Crowley身后桌子上的酒瓶上。<br/>“我能喝一杯吗？”他问。Crowley不耐烦地挥了挥手，酒杯和酒瓶都掉进Castiel的手里。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，给他自己倒了一杯，接着将酒瓶放回去。<br/>他喝了一口酒。</p><p>“我在想，”他顿了顿，看着酒杯里透明的液体在烛光下打旋，“我为什么会知道这是70年白兰地呢？”<br/>Crowley已经坐在了他的椅子上，翘着二郎腿，毫不在意地看着天使。“我怎么会知道你什么时候变成了一个，”他顿了顿，讥刺道，“品酒师？”<br/>Castiel摇了摇头。<br/>“我知道你们一定瞒了我什么，Crowley。”Castiel说，“而Dean和Sam是因为你不让他们说，他们才不说的。我问他们并没有意义。”<br/>“就像是……有什么事情，你们都知道，而我不知道——不，而我忘了。”Castiel继续说着，他站在Crowley面前，定定地看着他，“如果是和我有关的事情，我有权知道。”<br/>“不要问我，Castiel。”<br/>Crowley说，声音里充满了难得的疲惫，“如果Dean和Sam赞同了不将这件事情告诉你，那你肯定明白，你不知道没什么不好。”<br/>Castiel沉默了一会儿，半天才再次开口。<br/>“我不知道究竟能不能相信你，Crowley。”Castiel说，他看着面露疲色的恶魔头子，声音里充满困惑和不解，“这次见面，我们已经聊过很多这方面的事情。我知道你改变了，我几乎都要忘记了你曾经那么……坏。但我偶尔的时候，会突然记起你仍然是个恶魔。你现在不再伤害Dean和Sam和不必要伤害的人，但是如果情况一旦发生变化呢？如果你的利益不再和猎人们一致呢？我不知道能不能相信你，Crowley。”Castiel停住，觉得自己的声音在颤抖，他想起阳光下，Crowley那个温暖的充满花香的漂亮的小花园，那么和平宁静，想起恶魔蹲在那里戴着手套摆弄泥土的样子。他挥手，让风起，不多的头发就在风中飘荡摇摆。阳光打着他的脸，平静而柔和。<br/>还有星光下湖边上的恶魔，幽蓝的星光让他的面孔深邃而带上了不知道哪儿冒出来的忧郁。及至在海面以下，恶魔抓起自己的手臂将他从水里拎起来的时候，他看起来也是——<br/>恶魔脸上的表情总是讥诮或者混蛋或者什么什么的，但Castiel莫名觉得，那大概就意味着温和。<br/>“我是想相信你的。”Castiel认真地说，觉得心里有什么地方在摇摆。<br/>Crowley终于抬头，瞪大眼睛，不再躲避天使的目光。</p><p>Part D<br/>Castiel的口气很真诚，很柔和。不像前几天，天使一觉得有什么不对劲的时候，就只是抓着自己的衣领或者朝自己愤怒的大吼，告诉自己他不相信自己。目光里全是猜忌和愤怒。<br/>但现在，他说他不知道是否可以相信自己。他说他想相信自己。</p><p>Crowley的脑子里浮现出多年之前，那个冰冷阴暗的小屋子里，刚恢复过来的天使软绵绵地想坐起来，最终却身子一斜倒在了自己身上的情形。</p><p>“我不知道能不能相信你，Crowley。”Castiel在他的肩膀上虚弱地呢喃，“现在我们的利益似乎一致，但如果一旦有变化呢？”他的声音变得更小更轻了，橙色的炉火映着天使刚刚因为喝了解药而红润的唇，Crowley感觉到肩膀上的热度和重量，但没有动，天使说话时喷出的气息就落在自己的肩膀上。<br/>“我是想相信你的。”当时，他这么说。</p><p>Crowley回过神，看着面前的Castiel。他看起来这样健康——健全，天堂的修复让天使们的力量都恢复了，甚至他们的翅膀都得到了新生。天使的面孔看起来圣洁而不曾经历苦难。<br/>也许，也许他可以告诉他。如果他能说出这样的话，如果——<br/>也许他们可以重新开始。<br/>但最终，恶魔头子还是难得地胆怯了。<br/>“我不确定该不该告诉你，Castiel。”他说，晃了晃他手中的酒杯，扬了扬眉毛，一副并不在乎的样子，“让我再想想。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（7）Part A<br/>次日早上，Castiel在客厅里遇见Sam和Dean。猎人们看起来精神都不是非常好。Sam顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，Dean显然还宿醉未醒。<br/>Castiel没有提昨天晚上后来他和Crowley之间发生的事情。上午Sam和Dean扛着猎枪出去了，说要去打猎——真正的打猎。Castiel和Crowley坐在桌子边上看报纸。过了一会儿，Crowley站了起来，说他要去花园。<br/>Castiel跟着Crowley去了。</p><p>这次他们一起蹲下来摆弄那些泥土和叶子。Castiel带了一只手套，帮忙扶住花茎，Crowley就在那里剪叶子。Castiel的目光没法集中在花上，不自觉地就移到了Crowley脸上。恶魔看起来非常专注，仿佛心无旁骛。</p><p>关于自己遗忘了的究竟是什么。Castiel并不是没有过设想。</p><p>昨天晚上玩游戏，Sam和Dean提出的话题都非常有导向性。Castiel意识到自己被隐瞒了什么之后，尝试着将那些内容联系在一起。得出的结论是难以置信的。<br/>他不觉得自己会睡过恶魔，不记得自己有在性爱中使用过绳子——而至于自己爱过恶魔这个念头，只是听起来更加疯狂而荒唐。<br/>并且，根据Dean和Sam的反应来看，他们认为自己的那个对象是Crowley。</p><p>事实上，他可以通过其他途径得知自己究竟忘记的是什么。他可以去问Hanna，去问其他天使。可他不想。<br/>如果Dean和Sam决定向自己隐瞒，而另一个显然是当事人之一的Crowley那么反对让自己知道——Castiel不想通过其他途径去了解。</p><p>啊，可是，他怎么会爱过Crowley呢？</p><p>Castiel尝试着去回忆。但就像之前一样，关于Crowley的记忆在他中了Rowena的咒语之后就变得模糊了——不，就中止了。仿佛从他中咒要杀Crowley而Crowley逃走了那一刻起，直到Darkness结束，直到他在床上混混沉沉地醒来死里逃生之时，在这段记忆中，Crowley都不曾出现。他只是知道，那段黑暗的时期中，Crowley也一直在帮助找些什么东西，以终结Darkness。<br/>Castiel甚至知道，自己可以回去，回到从前的时空看看，是不是发生了什么自己忘掉了的事情。但他不会这样做。</p><p>他只想从他们三个人任何一个的口中知道答案，而他更希望那是Crowley。</p><p>两个人都没有说话。他们站起来，Crowley接过手套，将它们搁到钩子上挂好。</p><p>“能陪我去湖边坐坐吗。”Castiel说。Crowley皱起眉，眯起眼睛打量着他。<br/>“为什么？”他问，“你什么时候喜欢上和我聊天了？”<br/>Castiel只是耸了耸肩。他们走到湖边坐下。阳光很好。非常好。<br/>Castiel偏过头，Crowley眼睛望着水面神色平静。眼睛里没有什么念想似的。</p><p>如果——如果真的像自己猜测的那样，他为什么会——为什么会和Crowley，呃，在一起过呢？<br/>如果只从长相上来看，Crowley的皮囊显然不是一个非常吸引人的人——至少Castiel认为是这样的，重点是，他是一个恶魔。自己过去甚至不愿意和他接吻。<br/>接吻。</p><p>“Crowley，”Castiel说，感觉自己的声音有点发颤，“你睡过的那个天使，是我吗?”</p><p>Crowley微微瞪大了眼睛，接着他转过头来看着Castiel，天使的蓝眼睛有点闪烁，脸上带了一片红红的颜色。这样问出来似乎让他感到害羞。多么可爱的害羞。<br/>Crowley没有说话，他将脑袋往前凑过去，Castiel没有躲避他。<br/>但恶魔最终没有亲吻他。</p><p>他的脑袋落在Castiel耳朵边上发出嘲讽的嗤笑。<br/>“你是希望那是你吗，小翅膀？”<br/>他缩回脑袋，满意地看见天使的面色变得更红。Castiel猛地转回脑袋，头搁在膝盖上面，看上去像极了一个被心仪的男孩子调戏了的少女。</p><p>Crowley突然觉得，也许他们真的可以重新开始。</p><p>“我才没有这样希望。”Castiel咕咕囔囔地说，“别自作多情了，恶魔。”</p><p>Crowley躺下来，舒服地将手枕在脑袋后面，看着Castiel的背影，天使的身体蜷了起来微微躬着背。绿色的草地蓝色的湖水和温和的阳光，都让天使的轮廓显得那么柔和。<br/>再等等。他想，也许他确实可以告诉Castiel他们的过去。</p><p>四个人再次碰头的时候又是晚上了。Sam和Dean不知道在什么地方疯了一天。总之看起来都筋疲力尽。他们晚上一起打了会纸牌，接着就各自散了。Castiel坐在地板上喝着酒，他没什么事可做，但也不觉得特别闲。Crowley翘着二郎腿，正在桌子读合同，抓着笔在那些纸上写写画画。<br/>Castiel抬头看了一眼恶魔，他看起来非常专注。天使想站起来——也许可以去书房什么地方转一转。大概是因为长时间盘腿坐在地板上，一时间腿有点发麻，身体歪斜了一下，好在及时撑住了桌子。<br/>“酒喝多了？”Crowley调侃地说，眼睛往上翻了一下。Castiel无辜地耸了耸肩，站直身体。<br/>“我能看看吗？”Castiel努了努嘴，示意了一下他要看Crowley手中的合同。<br/>Crowley站起来将合同给他递过去，然后给他自己又倒了一杯酒。</p><p>合同上都是那些大同小异的事情。要救亲人的命啦，不想让公司倒闭啦，想取得奥运会冠军啦，blabla。<br/>Castiel眯着眼睛翻了翻那些合同，无意识地说着，“我没有想到有这么多人放弃自己的灵魂去得到自己爱的人的心。”<br/>“那会很值得。”Crowley的嘴角抽搐了一下，Castiel抬头注意到了恶魔的脸色，他看起来还是那么平静，挂着事不关己的笑，“如果我还有一个灵魂可以出卖，也许我也会选这个。”<br/>这听起来非常意有所指。Castiel觉得脸上突然烧了起来，Crowley直勾勾地盯着自己，这令Castiel慌乱起来，他慌慌张张地将合同丢在桌子上，觉得有点心虚。<br/>他干咳了两声。老天，他本不该这样。自己只是心里有一个诡异的猜测而已，这不能改变任何事情。可为什么该死地他现在甚至不敢去看Crowley。<br/>然而他的目光游离了半天，还是转回来了。恶魔的面孔在他面前放大，模糊。橙色的暖暖的烛光映在眼睛里，让天使几乎难以动作。嘴唇上传来更加暖和的、湿热的触感。下一刻自己的肩膀被一双手抓住了。Castiel张开嘴，感觉到舌头侵入了自己的口腔，于是伸出舌头去迎接。他听见恶魔越来越急促的呼吸，他终于记起来接吻应该闭上眼睛，于是闭上了眼睛，身体止不住地颤抖起来，然后Crowley拥抱住了他。<br/>他们两个移动到了Crowley的屋子里，倒在Crowley的大床上。Castiel感觉自己像是一头栽进了棉花，软得让他想忘记自己是谁。</p><p>Crowley没有料到进展会这么迅速。<br/>那个吻说实话，两个人都很主动，而且说不定Castiel还要更主动一些。Crowley感觉到到一阵狂喜席卷了他。他本来以为再次拥有这个天使是不可能的事情了——毕竟就在前一天晚上，这个天使还信誓旦旦义正言辞地说他不可能爱上一个恶魔。</p><p>但事实证明，他们确实有机会重新开始。</p><p>不管Castiel到底处于什么心理和自己滚在了床上，Crowley决定先忘掉其他所有的事情。<br/>他已经怀念这样的时刻怀念太久了。<br/>他们气喘吁吁地拥抱，在床上翻滚着。天使的体温灼热而滚烫，几乎要将Crowley烧成灰烬。但是这感觉实在是太棒了。天哪。那个虚假的迷幻药粉做出来的东西怎么能和这个比。<br/>“Crowley……”<br/>他听见天使喉咙间挤出的沙哑的呻吟。恶魔的舌头在天使的耳垂上打了个圈。<br/>“你可以试试和一个恶魔睡觉了。”他低声说，Castiel颤抖了一下，喉咙间挤出更多的呜咽，Crowley讥刺着，“现在，你要试试绳子吗？”<br/>“用绳子做什么?”天使迷茫地问。现在他的蓝眼睛里全是晶莹的水光，Crowley感觉到天使在自己身下扭动了一下身体。<br/>“我可以绑住你的手，或者你的脚，或者你的手和脚，然后你会爽到哭。”Crowley低声地、嘶哑地说，他的舌头舔着天使的耳廓，天哪，那个天使正在自己的床上止不住地颤抖着。<br/>而Crowley并没有真的打算使用绳子。显然这只是挑逗。<br/>他也并不在意能否得到什么回答。然而他感觉到天使的身体在瞬间变得僵硬了。Crowley抬起头，看见Castiel瞪大了眼睛，已经被吻得红艳艳的嘴唇半张着，他急促地呼吸着，脸上挂着不可置信和惊恐。</p><p>那张脸，那个表情，仿佛在说，我操，我怎么能和一个恶魔滚床单。</p><p>于是，心里刚刚诞生的那些狂喜几乎在瞬间消散，Crowley立刻知道了，事情没有那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>自己怎么能和一个恶魔在床上——</p><p>关于绳子的话让天使醒悟过来，他怎么能这样信任一个恶魔，他怎么能和他上床，还允许他将自己绑住。这太奇怪了。Crowley值得信任吗？不，谁也不知道他值不值得信任。<br/>Crowley慢慢坐起来，Castiel看见了恶魔眼睛里的东西，像是受伤了一样，变得那么深刻，他的眉毛微微皱着，嘴角挂着那种嘲讽般的微笑——但这次，Castiel觉得那更像是自嘲。<br/>他们这样很久都没有说话。<br/>Crowley跪在他身边，从上面俯视着他。Castiel的风衣已经给扯了下来，头发和衬衣都乱蓬蓬的，而刚刚自己的腹部汇聚起的热流，Castiel能感觉到，正在慢慢地冷却消散。</p><p>门是被踹开的。</p><p>Dean和Sam站在门口，两个人一脸恼火地瞪着他们。Castiel吓了一跳，然而还没等他开口，Dean已经冲了过来。<br/>“我告诉过你要戒掉这个了，Crowley！”他几乎是半吼着，“你不能这样下去。你忘了吗，这个当初差点杀了你。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，并不明白Dean在说什么。而Dean只是一股脑地往下说着，看也不看Castiel。“他不是真的。你不能永远靠着那些神奇小药粉过日子。”现在他终于瞟了一眼Castiel，眉毛皱了皱，“你把这个假的弄得再……性感也没有用。如果你打定主意不告诉他，就忘掉他。如果你不想忘掉，那拜托你勇敢一点。你是他妈天杀的地狱之王！”</p><p>Dean说完这一长串话之后，房间里安静了一会儿。然后Castiel似乎意识到了什么，他慢慢坐起来。<br/>“我是真的，Dean。假的是怎么回事？”</p><p>Dean张大嘴，目光在Castiel和Crowley之间来回移动。Sam先反映了过来，脸上露出了惊喜的表情。<br/>“你们……你们？”<br/>而下一秒，Crowley就离开了床，站在了他们两个身后。<br/>“什么都没有，蠢货。”他愤怒地咆哮着，“什么都没有改变。”<br/>“等等，Crowley，假的我是什么意思？”Castiel同样移动倒了他身前，站在他面前看着他。Crowley现在看起来无比慌乱。恶魔头子的面部肌肉在抖动，而他甚至不敢正视天使。<br/>打破尴尬的是Crowley的手机，他收到了短信。</p><p>他看了一眼信息，眉毛皱起来，接着他似乎恢复了平静，似乎变回了原来的那个样子。他冷冷地往前踱了两步，手插在衣兜里。<br/>“我要回一趟地狱。”他说，面上表情冷酷，“什么都没有发生过，boys。离开这个屋子。”</p><p>Castiel和Sam与Dean站在楼下客厅里，Crowley已经离开了。Sam先开了口。<br/>“Cas，你和Crowley……刚刚是怎么回事？”<br/>Castiel转头看了一眼猎人。Sam的表情关切。<br/>“我知道你们瞒了我一些事，Sam。”Castiel将头转回去，慢慢开口，“我和Crowley谈过这件事情了。他说他需要一些时间来决定要不要告诉我。”<br/>“所以你们刚刚那是在……签订契约？”Dean的眉毛抽动了两下。<br/>“我有一个猜测，关于你们隐瞒了我什么。”Castiel说，“那听起来很荒唐……可是……我不知道。”他低下头，脑子里闪过Crowley那些表情，从最初他在桥下见到他和一个中年男人接吻一直到现在，“我想，我可能也需要时间。”<br/>Dean和Sam大概意识到现在不该再刨根问底，他们没有再提这件事。</p><p>兄弟俩回屋睡觉之后，Castiel也还坐在沙发上。他想等Crowley回来。他需要更深入地更加开诚布公地和他谈一谈。那些一直折磨着他的好奇心的Crowley的秘密几乎要将他也逼疯。毕竟那关系到他的过往。<br/>虽然他不觉得自己的哪段记忆中有缺失。可是显然，兄弟俩没有必要配合恶魔头子演这样的戏。<br/>他在黎明的时候等到了消息，但并不是来自Crowley的。</p><p>一群疯狂的恶魔冲进了岛屿，得知城堡已经被包围的时候，Castiel兄弟俩刚从楼上下来。城堡的大门被撞开，走进来的是Jack。而Castiel意识到自己的魔力失效了。<br/>“我们在城堡外面画了禁锢天使的符咒。”Jack洋洋得意地说，“我不知道你为什么要来这儿，Castiel。看起来你和我们伟大的王旧情复燃了。我需要Crowley交出地狱的能量来源。而你知道，我们的王是出色的折磨家，这一晚上的折磨对他来说半点用也没有。所以我想，也许我们该让你和我们走一趟。”</p><p>Castiel皱着眉，恶魔的话让他获取了很多信息。几个恶魔从后面冲上来要抓住Castiel的时候，天使拔出了他的天使之刃。他和兄弟俩背靠背站在一起，面对着外面的恶魔。</p><p>和兄弟俩并肩作战的日子仿佛过去很久了。</p><p>Castiel杀掉两个恶魔，而自己被第三个冲上来的制住了手腕的时候，Sam正好也被掀翻在地上。而Dean却不见了。<br/>等Dean再次出现的时候，他的身边站着另一个Castiel。天使看起来充满力量，他伸出手，一个恶魔倒在地上。Jack瞪大眼睛，迷惑而又愤怒。</p><p>“如果你们还想救他，”Jack掂量了一下现在的形势，最终选择撤退，他声嘶力竭地吼“明天午夜Angel一个人来教堂。反正能量之源也不是必须的东西。如果你不来，”Jack呸了一声，“他就死定了。”</p><p>恶魔们迅速地退去。Castiel疑惑地看着另一个自己。他安静地站在那儿一言不发。<br/>“Okay，”Dean烦躁地说，“Crowley真是给他自己养了一堆麻烦。”他的目光转向Castiel，天使正看着他。<br/>“我需要解释。”Castiel说。<br/>“Castiel”眨了眨眼睛。Dean和Sam对视了一眼。“你们两个谈。”Sam说，他推了Dean一把，两个人上楼去了。<br/>现在，这里便只剩下两个Castiel了。</p><p>“你是谁？”Castiel问。<br/>“我是一个假的你。”“Castiel”回答。<br/>Castiel眯起眼睛，他明白了过来，“你是迷幻药粉变出来的？”<br/>迷幻药粉耸耸肩，“说起来太麻烦。”他走近Castiel，站到他身后，张开双臂从后面环绕住他。Castiel闻见了迷幻药粉的气味，然后他感到强烈的晕眩，仿佛被什么拖入了他无法抵抗的漩涡。他旋转着被卷进记忆的洪流里。</p><p>Part B<br/>“我是他妈天杀的地狱之王！”<br/>Crowley大吼着，因为疯狗咒而无法控制自己的天使现在正被吊在一个小破屋子里，他嘴里发出低哑的无法控制的呻吟。而Crowley正坐在他面前的椅子上，看起来一头恼火。现在是晚上，暗得他们都看不清彼此的脸。<br/>他当然应该恼火，他妈的他刚刚差点被一个疯狗天使杀了。<br/>“我应该现在就杀了你。”Crowley叽叽咕咕地说，“我敢打赌你现在只要一被放下来就会想杀我。”<br/>Castiel只是依旧被吊在那儿，半睁着眼，眼睛里都是血，眼眶外面也蒙着一层红红的颜色。他什么话也说不出来，只是那样虚弱地看着Crowley。<br/>“我不知道怎么解你的疯狗咒。”Crowley继续咕囔着，“该死的我还不能回地狱。听说有一半的小兔崽子都被我的Bitch妈妈策反了。”<br/>Castiel的身体吊在半空中抽动了一下。<br/>Crowley盯着他，只是那样盯着他。然后他伸手打了个响指，破屋子的壁炉里燃起了火焰。温暖的火光照耀着两个人的脸。Crowley就那样坐在Castiel面前，一直看着他。而Castiel似乎因为暖和了一些的缘故，显得稍微平静了一些。<br/>“我不能控制自己。”Castiel说，声音低沉而沙哑。<br/>“我知道，love。”地狱之王嘲笑道，“如果你是刻意想杀我，相信我，你早死了。”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel感觉到又是一阵强烈的晕眩，他回过神来的时候，面前还是那个破屋子。只是现在是白天。<br/>Crowley正坐在桌子前面喝酒，手上抓着一份报纸。Castiel的咒语显然还没解。不过他已经被从吊着的地方放下来了。他坐在Crowley的对面，身上缠绕着铁链，将他在椅子上捆得动弹不得。<br/>“我相信我可以找到一些方式为你解咒了。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，把报纸放下来，“你现在真的是好大一个累赘。”<br/>Castiel歪了歪脑袋，显得有点不好意思。他的嘴唇因为过度的干渴，已经泛起了一层皮。Crowley眯起眼睛，喝了一口酒，然后越过破破烂烂的桌子倾身吻住天使。Castiel张开嘴，感受着酒进入口腔。<br/>甘甜。<br/>“这是七十年白兰地。”Crowley对天使挤了挤眼睛，“希望你喜欢，天使阁下。”<br/>Castiel低低地笑出来。</p><p> </p><p>又一次的晕眩。<br/>Crowley撞开门，两个恶魔正抓着刀子站在被绑在椅子上的天使面前。Crowley几乎眼睛里都要冒出火来。他挥手一挡，两个恶魔被弹开撞飞，狠狠击在墙上。<br/>他们踉踉跄跄地要爬起来，而Crowley打了个响指。他们变成了两股黑烟消失不见了。<br/>Castiel坐在椅子上，显然他已经被狠揍了一通，脸上挂着血，鼻子眼睛都肿着。Crowley轻哼了一声，再次打了个响指。Castiel的面孔瞬间恢复成了光洁的样子。<br/>“我拿到材料了。”Crowley简单地说，没有再理睬他，直接走到炉火边上，架起了一口小铜锅，往里面丢了一些乱七八糟的东西。然后他拿刀子隔开了自己的手腕。<br/>恶魔血顺着他的手流进锅里，Crowley的面孔渐渐变得苍白。那些血仿佛都被那些材料吸收掉了，进了锅就不见了。Crowley将他自己的伤口治愈的时候，看上去已经流了太多的血。他对着那口锅念了几句咒语。那些材料闪着光皱缩，最后变成了小半锅红色的液体。<br/>Crowley将液体装进杯子里，走到Castiel身边，天使顺从地抬起头，看了一眼Crowley，然后张口将液体喝了下去。喝完之后过了一小会儿，Castiel开始嚎叫，Crowley用布条勒住他的嘴，以防他将什么人再招来。嚎叫过了好几分钟才停止。Castiel的脸上全是汗水，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，他的眼睛再也没有了血丝的眷顾。<br/>“完美。”Crowley说。<br/>他挥了挥手，天使身上的铁链子掉了下来。Castiel撑着桌子要站起来，然而却步履不稳一头往前栽去。Crowley慌忙扶住他，两个人现在坐在炉火前面，Castiel的脑袋软绵绵地靠在Crowley的肩膀上。<br/>“你像个少女，love。”Crowley讥笑道。<br/>“相信我，”Castiel喘着气说，“如果我有力气我一定不会这样。”<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴。“你这样很好，darling。”Crowley似乎心情很好，尽管他依旧面色苍白，“尽情释放你的少女天性吧。”<br/>屋子里安静了一会儿，只剩下跳跃的火光。<br/>“我不知道能不能相信你，Crowley。”Castiel突然开了口，声音虚弱，“现在我们的利益似乎一致，但如果一旦有变化呢？”他的声音变得更小更轻了，橙色的炉火映着天使刚刚因为喝了解药而红润的唇。“我是想相信你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们要找齐这些东西来封印darkness。”Castiel说，“很好，所以Dean和Sam会去找这两个，而我们要找剩下的两个。”<br/>“我认为这很好办。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“可惜你现在不能飞了。我得带着你。”<br/>“我们应该从哪儿入手？”Castiel瞪了一眼恶魔，“Metatron显然已经给不出更多的信息了。”<br/>“图书馆。”地狱之王咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>他们在破屋子里读书。他们刚刚回来的时候花了很多力气才甩掉一队纠合在一起的天使和一队纠合在一起的恶魔。两个人都一目十行。他们面前都有摆着酒杯。而现在的Castiel猜测那也许还是七十年白兰地。<br/>“我喜欢这个！”Crowley一边读着一边叽叽喳喳地发表评论，“地精是一种多么丑陋而又可爱的生物啊。”<br/>“集中注意力，Crowley。”Castiel只是从书上抬了抬眼睛警告他。Crowley一脸委屈地继续读，但他当然没有停止实时汇报他的进程。</p><p> </p><p>找到第一件物品的时候，Castiel被毒龙的尾巴刺中的腹部。Crowley带他回到破屋子里，将戒指收好，天使冷得浑身打颤。Crowley将门窗锁好，给他找来被子，将炉火弄到旺得不能更旺。<br/>“冷。”<br/>Castiel哆嗦着，嘴唇已经冻成了青紫色。Crowley皱着眉，手掌滑过天使的面颊。毒龙死了，意味着毒液不会长久起作用，但看上去天使还有那么一会儿要熬。<br/>Crowley选择钻进了被窝，Castiel几乎整个人立刻缠了上来。手脚都挂在他身上。冰凉的身体让Crowley几乎觉得自己都要冻僵了。他翻了个白眼，任凭天使死死抱着自己。<br/>“简直是中世纪色情小说。”Crowley叽咕着，“按这个发展，接下来我们就该滚床单了。”<br/>事实证明，当天使在半夜恢复过来的时候，他们确实滚了床单。<br/>事情是这样的，毒液的效果终于过去，Castiel撑起手臂，有点不好意思地将右腿从Crowley身上收回来，然后他就瞪大了眼睛。因为他感觉到自己的腿被什么硬硬的东西抵住了。<br/>“那是……你的？”Castiel皱起眉。<br/>“我认为是。”Crowley面无表情地说，“你怎么看？”<br/>“呃，我……”Castiel困惑地将眉毛皱得更厉害，刚刚还惨白的脸色现在变得红扑扑的。Crowley翻身压在他身上，Castiel看着恶魔的脸，看了那么一会儿，然后伸出手搭在了他的脖子上。他们接吻了。之后做爱了。</p><p> </p><p>找第二件物品花费的时间很长，但很顺利。最主要的是他们现在已经形成了稳定的……伴侣关系。这仿佛让他们的行动变得更加默契。<br/>他们依旧以那个破旧的小屋子为据点展开着活动，定期同Sam和Dean联系。兄弟俩似乎发现了这两个人关系的转变，而Castiel并没有隐瞒。兄弟俩反而接受得很快。<br/>天使和恶魔在没有头绪的夜晚会坐在炉火前面——就那样干坐着。什么话也不说。或者他们喝酒，或者他们打牌。<br/>不过更多时候他们四处奔波，天使已经习惯了在需要瞬间移动的时候抓住Crowley的胳膊，看着地狱之王转头对自己露出一个欠揍的笑容。恶魔和天使都在找他们。而现在控制地狱的并不是Rowena，而是Amara。Rowena反而回头来帮助他们了。<br/>他们也会在兴致来的时候尽情做爱。Crowley将Castiel的手绑在床头，并将他的脚以一种淫靡的姿势捆起来，让他的下半身毫无遮掩地打开。Castiel红着脸和Crowley接吻。<br/>“我爱你。”Castiel听见Crowley说。<br/>他沉默了一会儿。<br/>“我也爱你。”Castiel回答。</p><p> </p><p>强烈的眩晕。Castiel站在一片空旷的阳光很好的绿草地上看着这段充满血腥味的记忆。很多人，很多尸体。恶魔的，天使的。<br/>封印Darkness的过程非常艰难。当她最终被封印，Castiel却在混乱之中被一群暴怒的天使重伤。他倒在地上，Crowley几乎是惊恐地跪在地上，将他的脑袋圈在怀里。Castiel的腹部在泄露蓝色荣光痕迹。<br/>“嘿，”他听见Crowley蠕动嘴唇吐出的话，“嘿，你怎么了，小翅膀？”<br/>Castiel感觉到意识逐渐远去，他的眼皮变得沉重，他努力想露出一个笑容。他没有被刺中最要害的地方，但那不妨碍自己即将死去的事实。恋人的呼唤变得遥远，表情和面孔也慢慢模糊。</p><p> </p><p>“生命是他最重要的东西。”Rowena说，“我想，要救他，必须要牺牲些什么。”<br/>“什么？”Crowley机械地问。<br/>“他醒过来，但是会丢掉……”Rowena撇撇嘴，“你们的‘爱情’。他不会记得你们曾经在一起过。这是你们两个的牺牲。你们都牺牲了自己最珍贵的东西。”她顿了顿，“你也可以选择丢掉你的‘爱情’。那么忘记这一切的就是你了。”<br/>Sam和Dean只是静静看着Crowley。<br/>“听起来天使的脑子不该记住这些。”Crowley嗤笑了一声，“至于我，Well，天涯何处无芳草是不是？”<br/>“你可以和他重新开始，Crowley。”Dean指出。<br/>“你以为一个天使和一个恶魔走到一起是那么简单的事情？”Crowley翻了个白眼，竭力装出并不在乎的样子。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel醒过来的时候，看见Crowley站在窗子面前，自己边上是Sam和Dean。猎人们向他解释，说他受了重伤，昏迷了十来天。<br/>“谢谢你们……”Castiel说，他看上去非常难受，目光转向Crowley的时候，神色突然变得充满戒备，“Crowley为什么在？”<br/>Crowley转过身来看着他，他看起来非常平静，Dean似乎张了张嘴想说什么，但Crowley打断了他。“Squirrel和Moose显然没能找齐治疗你这个蠢货的材料。”他摇头晃脑地说，“我还能说什么。他们召唤了我。”<br/>“……Well，谢——”Castiel说。<br/>“别说出来，我不喜欢帮助别人的感觉。”Crowley一脸嫌恶地说，然后他摇了摇头，“我该走了。”<br/>他消失在那儿，而看起来Dean似乎还想挽留他。<br/>现在的Castiel看着面前的场景，感觉到有什么悲伤的感觉在心中蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel看着面前的场景，这里是城堡，Crowley的房间。<br/> “你可真辣，love。”Crowley说，Castiel正跨坐在他身上，在恶魔身上扭动着身体，Crowley抓起边上的注射器，给他自己来了一管。<br/>Sam和Dean破门而入的时候正好看见了这一幕。他们大叫着让他扔掉迷幻药粉要他戒掉人血。Crowley只是迷迷糊糊地胡乱答应着。<br/>“我说你为什么要把城堡弄得这么暗。”Sam冷笑着，“因为迷幻药粉造出来的东西不能见阳光。”<br/>不能见阳光。<br/>Crowley似乎低声重复了一下这个词，最终他苦笑了一下，挥了挥手。Castiel变成了迷幻药粉回了盒子里。<br/>“你们是对的。我会戒掉。”</p><p> </p><p>这次，伴随着强烈的晕眩，Castiel发现自己又回到了城堡的小客厅。迷幻药粉变出的自己松开了手，站在了自己面前。<br/>“这应该是你忘记的全部了。”迷幻药粉说，然后他眨了眨眼睛，变成一堆粉末，消失了。</p><p>Castiel蠕动了一下嘴唇，他一个人站在不能见阳光的城堡的阴暗的客厅里，感觉到心里什么地方在抽搐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(8)<br/>“如果你想，我可以让这里一直起风。”</p><p>“我不和人约会，小翅膀。我只和人上床。”</p><p>“我不会对你的宝贝男孩儿们做些什么！我对他们没那么有兴趣，天使！你需要一个起誓吗？一个契约？”</p><p>“我是世界上最好的恶魔，Love。”<br/>“人类成长，人类变老。而我们，神奇天使和伟大恶魔，我们将永远活下去。即便他们死去，他们上了天堂，或者在地狱，而你我都会活着。”<br/>“这是秘密，蠢货。你以为那个家伙会希望他的这种‘不光彩的’过往被他那些严重种族歧视的兄弟们知道吗？”</p><p>“我不相信你，Crowley。”<br/>“我是个天使，Sam。我不觉得自己会……爱上任何一个恶魔。就像是……在血液里一样，我知道恶魔究竟是怎么形成的，我知道那些最根本的东西，我知道他们有多邪恶和狡诈，我知道……不管怎样，我不认为我会爱一个恶魔。任何意义上的爱。”<br/>“这次见面，我们已经聊过很多这方面的事情。我知道你改变了，我几乎都要忘记了你曾经那么……坏。但我偶尔的时候，会突然记起你仍然是个恶魔。你现在不再伤害Dean和Sam和不必要伤害的人，但是如果情况一旦发生变化呢？如果你的利益不再和猎人们一致呢？我不知道能不能相信你，Crowley。”</p><p>“我是想相信你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“致美好的旧时光。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel此前并不知道，也许Crowley想致敬的那些美好的旧时光里，还包含了他们做爱的部分。这仿佛是一个古怪的笑话。</p><p>他不记得那些事情。他一点点都记不起来。</p><p>当年，明明是Crowley从中了疯狗咒的自己手下逃走，而自己跌跌撞撞一路乱跑。把自己吊在小破屋子里的明明是他的两个天使兄弟。<br/>他解了咒，可那明明又应该和Sam与Dean的努力有关。<br/>关Crowley什么事呢？</p><p>Crowley也在寻找可以进行封印的东西，但就Castiel的记忆来看，Crowley应该是最无能的一个。<br/>他被毒龙的的尾巴刺中，明明是一个人在破旧的木屋里浑身颤抖，苦熬了一整夜。<br/>关Crowley什么事呢？</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白。”Castiel说，“如果这是真的，你们为什么不告诉我？”<br/>他们围坐在桌子前，Castiel的眼睛盯着酒杯里的透明的琥珀色液体，眉头皱着。<br/>“是Crowley不想告诉你。”Dean说，“大概和你们之间的种族歧视有关。”</p><p>Castiel回忆着他在记忆里看到的场景。Crowley将酒含在嘴里给自己渡过来。<br/>他现在知道恶魔的嘴唇是什么样的触感，比自己以为的要柔软，但也更加强硬，带着点狂喜和绝处逢生的意味卷裹着他的口腔和舌头。<br/>事实上，他知道他所看见的都是真的，Dean和Sam当然不会帮助Crowley策划这样一场骗局。但这依旧不足以让他……怎么说，做出改变?他即便知道了他们之间过去发生的事情又能怎样呢？</p><p>像Crowley说的那样，自己“只是个天使”，而Crowley是个恶魔，还是一个不寻常的恶魔。他们之间远远不是几次举杯共饮就能变亲密的关系，隔着的也不是岁月不是种族歧视不是简单的信任缺失——而是万物伊始之初不同造物者怀着不同目的造物而造出的鸿沟。</p><p>当年为了救自己的命而从自己的脑子里挖掉的那部分，并不只是和Crowley有关那些记忆，还有从最初认识他开始就慢慢在自己的脑子里建立起的一些模糊的“他不是一个恶魔，而是Crowley”的印象。<br/>当他从床上醒来，再次睁开眼睛时，看见的Crowley又已经只是一个恶魔，特殊之处可能就在于他是一个厉害的、和自己和兄弟俩有过很多过往和纠缠的恶魔。也许那些特殊之处让Castiel还留有一些Crowley不会轻易伤害自己和兄弟俩的模糊印象，让他还熟悉Crowley的行为举止。<br/>可是仅此而已了。</p><p> </p><p>他被Sam担忧的声音唤醒，Castiel抬起头，Sam正定睛看着他，“你会去救他吗，Cas？”<br/>去救Crowley。</p><p>Castiel默念了一遍这个句子。</p><p>Crowley当然救过自己。他将其他天使的荣光灌进自己的嘴里，用手臂抱着自己，低声安慰说“你的手是干净的”。当时他是为了救Dean，但这不妨碍他所说的“你欠了我”成立。</p><p>从那些记忆来看，自己欠了他远远不止一次。</p><p>“我会去救他的。”Castiel笑了笑，“他救过我的命。”他顿了顿，“我不想欠他。”<br/>Dean和Sam对视了一眼，他们似乎想说些什么，而Castiel抢先了一步，“这件事你们不要管了。”他站起来，“我去准备一下。”<br/>Dean似乎还想叫住天使，但Castiel拍着翅膀已经不见了。<br/>“蠢天使。”Dean最终咒骂道。Sam撇了撇嘴，“我同意。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel所谓的准备其实只是坐在花园里的湖边上望着前方。<br/>他把手撑在草地上往后靠着，将眼睛眯起来。他试着去想象前几日和Crowley一起坐在湖边时的情形，想象恶魔坐在自己身边的样子。<br/>Crowley当然并没有变得不再喜欢说话，只是在自己面前沉默了很多。Castiel想。他慢慢躺下来，抬头看着碧蓝的天空。<br/>云彩很低，一层层地叠着，草地冰凉的似乎还带着露水的触感让他觉得舒适，只是高高的围墙构建的防御让这个空间沉闷。</p><p>“如果你想，我可以让这里一直起风。”</p><p>Castiel仿佛已经听见了恶魔用低沉的英国腔调在自己耳边这样低语，他等待了一会儿，然后意识到这里的空间依旧很沉闷，因为Crowley并不在这儿，所以并没有起风。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，然后他挥了挥手。</p><p>起风了。</p><p>他感觉到身体下面的草也带着愉悦的心情摇摆着，他听见草互相刮擦的声音，随风飘来花儿的香气，让天使也禁不住有些迷醉。<br/>如果Crowley就这样死了，那他的这个花园会怎么样呢？<br/>肯定没有人再来打理，也不会再有风光顾这个地方。</p><p>Castiel坐起身，他再次眨了眨眼睛，然后拍打了一下翅膀移动了。他现在站在Crowley的房间里，装着迷幻药粉的盒子就摆在恶魔的床上。<br/>Castiel将盒子打开，看见了盒盖里面贴着的那张照片。<br/>Crowley搂着自己的肩膀，他们对着镜头咧嘴笑着。Castiel并不记得自己什么时候这样笑过——而恶魔的眼睛里也流动着漂亮的充满生气的光彩。Castiel皱起眉。<br/>他不记得这张照片。他确定自己不记得。</p><p>Castiel念动了咒语。</p><p>迷幻药粉打着旋飘起来，照片上的Crowley不见了，而迷幻药粉在他面前的客厅里纠合成一个人的形状。地狱之王穿着西装手里抓着酒杯子站在他面前，脸上挂着微笑。<br/>“我能为你做些什么吗，Castiel？”Crowley问。<br/>Castiel微微驼着背，用思索的眼神打量着他，“向我展示那个时候的我们。”<br/>Crowley眯起眼，然后他撇撇嘴，一步一步晃着走过来。Crowley的手触摸到Castiel的脸，另一只手上还抓着酒杯，Crowley将剩下的酒全部喝进嘴里，却径直对着天使吻过来。Castiel张开嘴唇，感觉到液体流入口腔。<br/>“这是你唯一品得出来的酒，Darling。”Crowley对Castiel扬了扬眉毛，“天使的舌头可真是不敏感。”<br/>“大概是因为这是我在中咒感到口渴的时候喝过的缘故？”Castiel竟然开始认真地思考这个问题，他皱起眉头来，“所以会记得比较清楚？”<br/>Crowley笑起来，“你知道，”他得微微抬头才能正视天使，“在我们‘如胶似漆’的岁月里，我这样说的时候，你也是这样回答的。”他顿了顿，“但事实上，这只是个小小的嘲讽，和调情。我并不期待你回答。”<br/>Castiel眯起眼睛，恶魔的手已经从他的面颊上离开，Crowley的面孔看上去陌生却又熟悉，“那我应该说什么？”Castiel不解地问。<br/>“你应该说一些话来反击。”Crowley耸耸肩，接着将脸凑得离天使更近了些，说话时喷出的气息就落在Castiel的耳边，“类似于，我的舌头不敏感但是很灵活。”</p><p>Castiel感觉到有什么燥热的感觉从耳朵边传开，恶魔的话语一字一顿，低沉熟悉的、饱含深意的声音让Castiel纵使没立刻明白句子的含义，也意识到了他在调情。<br/>这次，Castiel伸手抓住了恶魔的肩膀，他翻了个身，将恶魔按在床上，从上面俯视着他。恶魔只是动也不动地看着他挑逗地笑。<br/>“今天你想用这个体位吗，love？”Crowley眯起眼。<br/>“我不可能把那段记忆找回来。”Castiel却说。<br/>Crowley撇撇嘴，“我们都知道。”<br/>空气似乎一时间都停止了流动，房间里安静得只能听见两个人的呼吸。<br/>“他希望我记起来吗？”Castiel问。<br/>“他当然希望。但他知道那不可能。”迷幻药粉的Crowley回答，现在他翻了个身，将Castiel压在身下，天使的双手被Crowley按在头顶，恶魔的大腿卡在天使的胯间，有一下没一下地隔着裤子摩挲天使已经半硬起来的欲望。<br/>Castiel再次开口，感到自己声音嘶哑，“他从来没有试图找回我。”<br/>“你们都知道，你们之间缺失的其实不是那一段记忆，”Crowley眨了一下眼睛，对天使露出了他猩红的眼睛，“是上帝和路西法给你们设置的身份，定位，和心理。他的胆子第一次这么小。”<br/>迷幻药粉不屑地说，“他曾经抱着盒子给我灌输他记忆中的你，以便让我变成的你更加贴近他的记忆和他的需要。所以我知道他的所有想法。”他顿了顿，“他想要你，想要得发疯。他只是……”<br/>他顿了顿，“他也为他那些肮脏的过去痛苦，不敢给你们一个重新开始的机会，也害怕被失败打击。”<br/>Castiel盯着Crowley的红眼睛，然后目光移动到恶魔的嘴唇上。<br/>他张了张嘴，半天终于发出了声音，“也许我们可以重新开始。”</p><p>迷幻药粉瞪大眼睛，然后咧嘴笑了一下。“不论你做出什么决定，都希望你以后不会后悔。”<br/>Castiel的手从恶魔的手中挣脱出来，接着他挥了一下手，Crowley又变回一团金黄色的粉末烟雾回到了那个盒子里。而照片上的Crowley正搂着咧嘴笑的自己，也咧嘴笑着。</p><p>Castiel认为他们确实可以重新开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(9) <br/>Crowley被绑在椅子上，他的锁骨边上被用刀子刻了一个困魔圈，脸上挂着脏兮兮的血渍，正坐在他过去的宫殿之中。<br/>他并不畏惧威胁，他认为自己肯定有办法逃脱，只是他暂时还没有想出来。<br/>暂时。</p><p>“你的天使会来救你的。”Jack说，“你说，等我们把他抓住，你会不会乖乖告诉我们能量之源的地点？”<br/>Crowley没有说话，嘴角挂着嘲讽的微笑。Jack给他的前主人盯得害怕了，恼羞成怒地踢了一脚他的椅子。“你会后悔的，Crowley。”<br/>在Crowley漫长的生命中，他受过的屈辱和折磨远比这要多得多，而他每次都能逃脱，并在地狱的争权夺利中脱颖而出成为地狱之王——这都不是偶然。他目标明确，善于规划，有野心有力量有头脑。<br/>如果Jack这种人都能领导地狱，这简直就是笑话。<br/>“或者我们可以不杀掉他，”Jack兴致勃勃地说，“我们应该在你面前折磨他。Andrew在死前交代过你的那些事情，Crowley。你的人血上瘾症，你的迷幻药中毒，你和Castiel缠绵悱恻的爱情故事……”<br/>“那我以为Andrew告诉过你Castiel已经失忆了，他不会来这儿的。”Crowley眯起眼睛。<br/>“不。”Jack的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，“他会来的。Winchester们会求他来，Dean和Sam自己也会跟来。而折磨他们之中的任何一个，你都会屈服的，对不对？”<br/>“我是个恶魔，Jack。”Crowley露出鄙夷的神情，“是什么让你以为我会为其他的个体牺牲我自己的利益？你以为我不知道，我一告诉你你想知道的，我就死了吗？”<br/>“事实上，如果你真的不打算告诉我，你也会死的。”Jack说，“毕竟就算没有能量之源，我也能当这个王，是不是？”<br/>“你太弱了。”Crowley撇撇嘴，“你心里清楚，如果你想成为领导者，可你向你的追随者们许诺的平分能量之源没有实现的话，结果会怎样。”<br/>Jack恼怒地看着他，露出了凶狠的表情，然后他呸了一口，转身走到大殿外面去，嘱咐守在门口的人看好他。</p><p>Crowley一个人坐在那儿，看着门被关上，两个恶魔就站在门口，仔细地、面无表情地盯着自己。Crowley现在浑身酸痛，被困魔圈困住使他没法自愈被折磨时留下的伤口。圣水流过血管的灼痛感似乎还没有消失，好在体内脏腑错位的疼痛已经缓解了不少。<br/>他知道Castiel会来的。因为Dean和Sam会来，但Castiel不能容忍兄弟俩为了救自己而陷入恶魔窝之中，所以他一定会跟来。<br/>Castiel……<br/>Crowley想起不久前他们还在床上翻滚时的样子来。天使的呼吸，天使的嘴唇，天使灼热的欲望——他骤然停止的动作，和不可置信的惊恐猜忌的眼神。</p><p>他们不可能重新开始。</p><p>Crowley闭上眼睛，体会着比肉体上的疼痛更加难耐的绝望和窒息感遍布全身的神经。嘴角血腥的味道在口腔中蔓延。尽管他从前遭受过很多更加不堪的事情，但这才是他第一次怨恨世界初始分配的不公。为什么会有天使，有恶魔，为什么他们之间永远有一条不知道在什么时候就划下的界限。</p><p>他们不可能重新开始。</p><p>最可恶的是，当他终于决心将那个天使剔除出自己的记忆，剔除出自己的生命，天使自己却在一个莫名其妙的清晨，站在了自己的城堡面前，在那愤怒的小爱神的雕像之下，微微驼着背，歪斜着脑袋，眼睛睁得大大的，用天真的略带惊讶的表情看着自己。Crowley还记得自己推开门时感觉到的眩晕，绿色的藤蔓纠结着围绕在他身边，阳光卷裹着雾气在天使身上投下圣洁的光晕。<br/>“哦，Castiel。”<br/>他当时只能这样说。他听见自己的心脏一边要疯狂加速，一边却似乎要停止，他几乎要喘不过气，几乎要睁不开眼睛。他被所有美好的悲伤的温暖的乃至色情的回忆包裹，他爱他，用一种时光也无法削弱分毫的用一种他自己看来都不可理喻的方式爱他。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel站在教堂前面，他知道里面肯定设下了禁锢天使的陷阱，月亮高高地挂在天上，布满夜空的还有漫天的星辰。今天的天空过于明亮——Castiel似乎感觉到了警告的意味。他站在门口沉默了一会儿。<br/>然后他推开门走了进去。</p><p>他的猜测是对的。他的能力被束缚了。教堂里的墙壁上被画满了符咒，Castiel往里面去，一直走到大厅。门被自动打开，Castiel看见Crowley坐在屋子中间，被绑在椅子上，脸上全是血，看起来非常虚弱，他看到Castiel，脸上在瞬间出现了一种极其复杂的表情。<br/>旁边没有人。<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“没有想到你会来。”Crowley扬起一个微笑，“实在让人惊喜，love。”<br/>Castiel没有说话，他环视了一下这个空间，然后把目光重新集中到Crowley身上，“Dean和Sam让我来救你出去。”<br/>当然了，总不能是他自己要来的。Crowley扬起眉毛，“你打算怎么做？”</p><p>空荡荡的大厅里，他们说话的声音带上了回音。Castiel往前走过去，廊柱上点着的火把的昏黄光芒照着两个人的脸，Castiel绕道Crowley身后去给他解开绳子，Crowley扭动了一下身体，将绳子从身上抖落下来。然后他慢慢站起来，转过身微微仰头看着Castiel。</p><p>大厅里的灯光打在他们的面孔上，橙黄的色彩和墙壁上闪烁着禁锢天使符咒的蓝色光芒交织在一起，Crowley脸上的血让Castiel皱起眉。看上去恶魔之前被折磨得很悲惨。<br/>“你知道我们不可能这样轻易出去的吧？”Crowley皱起眉。他们两个人的脸贴得很近，Crowley难以不去注意天使的嘴唇和他的呼吸。<br/>“我知道。”Castiel点点头，他往门口走了两步，然后一群恶魔黑压压地突然冒了出来，将他们两个围在中间。<br/>“我们知道你不可能乖乖一个人来的。”Jack得意洋洋地说，几个恶魔推上来两个人，Dean和Sam的手被反剪在身后，一脸愤怒地挣扎着，“你的能量也被束缚了，Castiel，把你的天使之刃扔过来，不然你的宝贝Winchester们就要断只手断只脚什么的了。”<br/>Castiel站在那儿沉默了一会儿，然后天使之刃从他的袖子里滑出来，他将刀子从地上扔了过去。Jack将天使之刃拾起来。“Crowley，告诉我我想知道的，我会让他们三个活着离开。”<br/>Crowley眨了眨眼睛，他转身冲过去抢夺离自己最近的一根廊柱上的火把。恶魔们一开始都没有反应过来发生了什么，然后两个恶魔迅速做出了反应，冲了过去，Crowley已经抓住了火把，将火焰往自己肩膀下面的困魔圈上按，然而两个恶魔迅速抓住了他的手，踢掉了他手上的火把。<br/>“你还敢耍花样!”Jack大叫着，另外两个恶魔扑上去按住了Castiel的手，Jack冲过去，天使之刃划过天使的面颊，血顺着伤口往下流，Castiel痛苦地嚎叫出来。Crowley沉默着，用凶狠的目光盯着Jack。<br/>“Please，”Jack不耐烦地说，“你就直接说出来，大家都少点事。”<br/>“告诉他们，Crowley。”Dean在那边大叫出来，“Jack还是Tom，不管你是谁，Crowley告诉你，你们就两清了。我们都能活着离开。”<br/>“你以为我傻吗？”Jack冷笑着，“你们可以离开，Crowley不行。”他转过来，手捏住Castiel的下巴，让他抬头面对着Crowley，“你的天使就在我手上，Crowley，”Jack说，“如果你还是不愿意说，”他的刀子又在Castiel的脖子上划了一刀，刀尖移动的速度非常缓慢，Castiel再次尖叫起来，“我们折磨天使的手段可不止划划刀子。毕竟你这么喜欢他，说明他床上功夫不错是不是？”<br/>Jack和其他恶魔都低低地贼笑出来。Crowley眯起眼用危险的目光看着他们。<br/>“你们不可能赢的。”他说。<br/>刚刚一直在睁着的Dean和Sam突然化作了两团紫色的烟雾。门被重新打开，一阵莫名其妙的风卷裹着黑袍子，咒语在空荡的大厅里回荡带起一阵回声，女巫踏进来，红头发甩了甩，面前的几个恶魔已经在咒语中倒了下去，还剩下四五个恶魔，和抓着Crowley与Castiel的几个。天使往后踢了一脚，甩开抓着他的一个恶魔，然后一拳打中另外一个，夺过了Jack手里的天使之刃，扼住了他的喉咙。<br/>“你杀了我，Crowley就死定了！”Jack声嘶力竭地吼道，抓着Crowley的一个恶魔手里拿着一把刀子，正对着Crowley胸口的位置。Castiel抓着Jack往后退了两步。<br/>Rowena走进来，她边上的喽啰们都惊恐地往后退了几步，Rowena连看都懒得看他们。“好久不见，”Crowley有点恍惚地看着Rowena——女巫看起来和他们七年前分别时没有丝毫变化，“mother。”<br/>“我的儿子，”Rowena作出一副悲伤的表情，“你居然被人粗暴地劫持，太让我心痛了。”<br/>Crowley显然还没反应过来，一脸如在云雾。“放开Crowley，”Castiel将刀子按在Jack的喉咙上，对那两个抓着Crowley的恶魔喊道，“你们知道你们没有胜算。如果Crowley死了，我会杀掉Jack，再杀掉你们。如果你们放开他，也许你们还可以不死。”<br/>那两个恶魔明显犹豫了，Jack却大叫起来，“你们当真以为Crowley会饶过你们吗？别傻了，没看出来他们不愿意让Crowley死吗？松开他你们就死定了!”<br/>Castiel还没来得及说话，突然感到腹部一阵灼烧的剧痛，好在他的反应很快，立刻躲闪开来，Jack的手上抓着另外一把天使之刃，现在面对着Castiel，愤怒地咆哮着。“你以为我蠢吗？什么都不带就来和一个天使交锋？”<br/>Castiel的腹部被划伤了，好在没有更严重，然而他还没喘过气，Jack又冲了上来，Castiel的手腕被割伤，手里的刀子掉了下去，Jack恼怒地抓起刀子就要刺下去，却感觉到后背被一股力量击中。<br/>女巫的咒语响起，Jack趴在地上失去了呼吸。Rowena一脸厌恶地看着恶魔的尸体，转向Crowley那边，“你们自己放开他，还是我来？”</p><p>那两个恶魔反而坚定了主意似的，他们显然意识到要想活命只有牢牢抓住Crowley这个砝码一条路。他们往后退了两步，Rowena不耐烦地伸手大喊了一声咒语，一道绿光扔过去，没抓刀子的那个被击中了胸口，倒在地上死掉了。<br/>正常情况下，Crowley不会这么没用的，然而之前因为折磨，他的身体像是被重型卡车碾压过一遍，根本使不出任何力气，而且那把刀子就顶在他的胸口，已经刺穿了他的衣服。Crowley能感觉到刀尖因为握刀子的家伙在紧张而不停颤抖。</p><p>握着刀子的恶魔向Rowena身后的几个家伙使了个眼色。Castiel刚从地上爬起来，手腕上还滴着血，根本没机会警告Rowena。几个恶魔扑上来击昏了女巫。Rowena的反应并没有那么快——没来得及躲闪便软绵绵地倒在地上。Castiel恼怒地扑过去想拾起在地上的天使之刃，刀子却被一个恶魔挥了挥手弹开了。<br/>Castiel重新被几个恶魔抓住，他用尽全力挣扎了一下，然而腹部和手腕上的伤口让他的挣扎有气无力。现在还控制着Crowley的家伙几乎高兴得要发狂了。<br/>“我们又抓住了你的天使，Crowley!”他大叫着，“告诉我我们想知道的！”<br/>Crowley沉默了一会儿，他盯着Castiel，他们隔着几米的距离，Castiel皱着眉回看着他，轻微地摇了摇头——地狱的能量之源控制着地狱里所有的灵魂。谁也不知道能量之源让几个没脑子的蠢货恶魔知道了的话会发生什么。<br/>而一个恶魔拾起了地上的一柄天使之刃，用它在Castiel脸上再次划了一刀。天使咬着牙没有叫出声，只是急速地抽动着鼻翼沉重地喘息。“也许我们应该直接脱了他的裤子，”一个恶魔猥琐地说，“当着Crowley的面找找乐子肯定很有意思。”<br/>低低的淫笑声扩散开来。</p><p>“在这个教堂底下三百米的地方。”Crowley突然开口，他闭上眼睛，忽略Castiel痛苦的表情。恶魔们兴奋地大叫起来。然而下一秒Crowley的身体往下一动，抓住恶魔拿着刀子的手，把刀子狠狠刺进自己的肩膀里。Crowley痛得大叫起来，那个恶魔慌张地松开手，显然还没明白发生了什么事情。<br/>Crowley站稳身体，将刀子从困魔标记上拔下来。特殊的刀子造成了无法立刻愈合的伤口。但这现在反而帮了他的忙，力量迅速流回他的身体。<br/>这种感觉太棒了。<br/>他挥了挥手，那个恶魔被弹开，撞在柱子上。接着还没有等其他人反应过来，Crowley就移动到了他们身边，他们几乎还没来得及举起刀子威胁说要杀掉天使，就已经化成了一团黑色的烟雾。<br/>Castiel喘了一口气，Crowley抓住了他的肩膀，将他扶稳，然后又想起什么似的立刻松开他。转身去查看Rowena的状况了。他的母亲还躺在地上昏迷着。Crowley皱着眉站在那儿没有说话。<br/>“我们应该离开这儿。”Castiel走到他身边，捂着还在出血的手腕。Crowley没有回头看他。<br/>“你怎么把她找来的？”Crowley问。<br/>“她自己来找我的。”Castiel回答，“她似乎一直在关注你的消息……你们之间发生过什么？我以为经过Darkness的事情，你们已经和好了。”<br/>Crowley没有说话，他抓起Rowena的一只胳膊，然后打了个响指。<br/>现在他们站在小岛城堡的客厅里。</p><p>Rowena被Crowley安置到了一个房间里的床上。Crowley顺着楼梯走下来。因为离开了束缚天使能量的教堂，Castiel身上的伤已经迅速恢复了。现在，他正坐在壁炉前的椅子上思考着什么。Crowley走到他边上，坐在另一把椅子上，给他递过来一杯酒。<br/>Castiel接过杯子，看着里面的液体，似乎在想着什么事情。<br/>“Dean和Sam呢？”Crowley问。<br/>“他们被我弄睡着了。”Castiel说，“你知道他们不适合去。”<br/>“你那么相信你和我的女巫妈妈两个人能救出来我？”Crowley讥讽道。Castiel耸了耸肩。<br/>“我是相信你。”他说，转头看向Crowley，炉火的光打在恶魔的脸上，他的眼睛里闪烁着复杂的东西，“而结果证明是对的。”<br/>他的目光往下移动，Crowley的西装已经完好如初，但Crowley知道他在看什么。<br/>“幸亏你没捅错地方。”Castiel说。Crowley的眉心皱起来。<br/>“我在想，”他说，“也许你该回天堂了，love。”他低声地嘶哑地陈述着，“你再呆下去也许会发生一些无法控制的事情。”<br/>“你是指，你还会想和我睡觉吗？”Castiel问，用逼人的目光看着他。Crowley露出惊愕的神色。<br/>“我从迷幻药变出来的我那儿，看见了以前发生过的事情。”Castiel说，“我……”他皱起眉，“我很感谢你救过我那么多次。”<br/>Crowley点点头。“应该的。”他露出假笑。心脏却跳得更快了——</p><p>Castiel知道了。<br/>他知道了，而他注意到的是自己救过他的命。<br/>Crowley觉得自己像个小丑——对方知道自己这样爱他，可他对自己却使用着高高在上的天使看恶魔的俯视姿态。<br/>这让Crowley感到自尊心受挫。</p><p>“我——”Castiel苦恼地说，将目光移回杯子上，“我记不起来那些事情。”<br/>“我知道你记不起来。”Crowley说，他的表情冷漠下来，“我没有向你要求什么，Castiel。你尽管回你的天堂。”<br/>“我……其实会觉得有点生气，Crowley，”Castiel突然说，“为什么你要让我丢掉记忆呢？为什么丢掉记忆的不是你呢？”他看上去非常疑惑，“我会嫉妒迷幻药粉变出来的我，他拥有一些很愉快的回忆，而我没有。”</p><p>Crowley沉默了一会儿，然后开了口。“Rowena在完成了用你的记忆换取你的生命的仪式之后，”他说，“她才告诉我其实还有其他办法。让我丢掉魔力再次成为一个地狱里受折磨的普通灵魂，或者让你永远失去荣光——这些都能让你活过来。”<br/>他叙述着，目光盯着窜动的火苗，“我很生气，她不能这样替我乱作决定。她告诉我，这是为我好，因为爱情注定会让我软弱。她也不想让我失去魔力。我告诉她再也不要出现在我面前。她就离开了。”<br/>“你知道，”Castiel说，“她这样做是为你考虑。”<br/>Crowley冷哼了一声。</p><p>他记得他得知真相后和Rowena的争吵，他几乎要气得发疯。他失去了和Castiel在一起的机会，他生平第一次感到被爱着——第一次有爱的人，却失去了这个机会——就因为那个从来不爱自己，只爱自己的权力的“母亲”的自作主张。Rowena在争吵中甩了他一耳光，然后告诉他他们再也不会再见面了。</p><p>她披着她的黑袍子离开，红头发在阴暗的宫殿里闪着耀眼的光彩。Crowley站在原地看着他生命中另外一个重要的人离他远去，眼前闪过Castiel的脸。<br/>但Crowley其实知道，Rowena是爱自己的。</p><p> </p><p>“我们打过那个赌，”Castiel突然说，“打架打赢的人可以要求输的人做一件事。”<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛，“你现在有想法了？”<br/>Castiel再次扭头看他。<br/>“我们应该睡一觉，Crowley。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（10）<br/>客厅里有了很长一段时间的沉默。</p><p>Crowley并没有明白Castiel的意思。这个要求听起来太过诡异，他皱眉看着Castiel，天使的目光却异常坚定。他直视着Crowley的眼睛，脸上带上了一层红红的颜色，又一副非常天真的样子，仿佛他刚才说的是“我们一起去散个步吧”。壁炉的火光闪动着，把天使的面孔也照得忽明忽暗。</p><p> </p><p>“我不太明白，”Crowley说，“你想和我睡觉？”<br/>“我认为，”Castiel将脑袋转了回去，声音变小了些，“我们那天的接吻很舒服。”<br/>Crowley饶有兴致地凑过头来，“所以，仅仅因为一个舒服的吻，你想用珍贵的命令我一次的机会，和我打一炮？”<br/>“可以这么说，”Castiel说，脸上的颜色似乎更红了，他眨了眨眼睛，“并且，我觉得……你还应该试试用绳子把我绑起来。”<br/>Crowley惊讶又好笑地眨眨眼。“你突然间变成了受虐狂？”<br/>“你知道我不是这个意思。”Castiel说，他将杯子里一直没有动的酒一口气喝掉，然后看向Crowley，现在他的嘴唇染上了一层酒色，在火光中闪耀着漂亮诱人的光泽，“我需要弄明白一些事情，Crowley。”</p><p>天使的眼神充满了迷惑和悲伤，微微皱起的眉心让Crowley不自觉想伸手去抚平，但他没有那么做，他只是静静看着他，脸上的表情同样疑惑，似乎有点胆怯和瑟缩。Castiel捕捉到了这种通常不属于地狱之王的神情，在橙黄色的暖和的空气里，Crowley的表情那么柔和，也那么普通——像一个普通的人类，隐藏在皮囊之下的恶魔的深红色面孔也不再重要，只是缓慢地叙说着同样疑惑悲伤的心绪。<br/>Crowley的胡子扎在皮肤上的触感一瞬间在记忆中被唤醒。Castiel记起那个感觉好得不行的吻。记起他们拥抱着互相啃咬着倒在那张柔软的大床上的场景。他记得恶魔的手在自己的身上抚摸游走，急促的呼吸和灼热的皮肤让他似乎要融化在欲望里。</p><p> </p><p>“我认为，你完全可以找到其他人——”<br/>Crowley刚张开嘴，却没能说完——Castiel的嘴唇堵了上来，他感受到了恶魔的嘴唇，和记忆中的那次一样柔软，而胡子痒痒的触感扎在皮肤上，他睁着眼睛看着近在咫尺的Crowley的面孔，恶魔睁着眼睛回望着Castiel，他们的嘴唇只是接触在一起，却没有谁继续下一步。<br/>Crowley眨了一下眼睛，略带恶意地露出了他猩红的眸子，用那双恶魔眼看着天使。而Castiel只是在喉咙间挤出了一声低哼，然后他张开唇，牙齿咬住了恶魔的下唇。</p><p>Crowley一把揽过天使的肩膀，将他整个搂在自己的怀里。两个人同时闭上眼睛，Crowley试图夺回主动权般地开始用舌头和牙齿攻城略地。Castiel热情地回应着，两个人的舌头绞在一起，用近乎凶狠的力道互相啃咬，呼吸和口水在唇舌间交换，炉火已经变得让人感到燥热发烫，欲望在全身流窜。在一阵晕眩之后，Castiel发现他们已经再次站在了Crowley的房间里，拥抱着纠缠着倒在那张床上。</p><p>Castiel在接吻的间隙发出粗重的呻吟，被欲望充斥的感觉对天使来说很陌生。尽管他从迷幻药粉展示的记忆里得知，事实并非如此，但他的身体却仍然在叫嚣着不安与违和。他在向一个恶魔索求性爱，在向Crowley索求性爱。这种感觉该死地让他不安，却又该死地让他不想停止。<br/>“Crowley……”淫靡的口水交换的声音中，他模糊地叫着对方的名字，全身涌动着狂躁沸腾的血液。恶魔炽热的呼吸和体温将他卷裹，彼此接触到的地方像是在灼烧，他几乎都能听见皮肤发出的滋啦的声音。<br/>已经不知道是什么时候开始，他们的外套都已经被彼此脱掉，然后是裤子。现在Castiel穿着衬衣躺在床上，两只手被Crowley用一只手按在床头，Castiel意识到自己的眼睛里已经有了泪水，因为Crowley的面孔已经在自己的视线里模糊。恶魔的脸很红，写满狂躁的情欲。他的舌头在Castiel的耳朵根那儿打着转，如同被蚂蚁啃咬一般发痒难耐。Castiel的阴茎肿胀发疼，内裤的紧缚感使他难受地在恶魔的身体下面扭动，挣扎着想从Crowley的手中将手抽出，却被阻止了。<br/>Crowley打定主意不想给他任何主动权，腿卡在Castiel两腿中间，却用大腿隔着内裤摩擦着他已经完全勃起的阴茎。Castiel扭动着身体，腰部往上移动，试图获得更多的摩擦。Crowley轻笑着在Castiel的耳朵边上吐气，灼热的气息仿佛直接喷在天使的神经上。每一次的呼吸都是让他全身震颤，老二也更加坚硬。</p><p>“你要用绳子。”Castiel粗声喘息着说。Crowley的另一只手在他的腰部摩挲，唇舌往下移动，胡子顺着他的皮肤摩擦下来，Crowley的牙齿咬在他的锁骨上，天使的领带已经被扯得不成样子，扣子被解开，露出了瘦削的上半身。Crowley的舌头围绕着天使的乳头打着转，Castiel挺起胸膛企图获得更多的爱抚，陌生的快感将他密不透风地包裹，胸口传来一阵阵麻痒的电流。</p><p>“求我，angel.”Crowley终于离开了他的胸口，从上面俯视着他，嘴角挂着狂暴的嘲讽的笑容。Castiel感觉到心口有什么地方在崩塌，如同经历着地震一般，悬崖山石在滚落。<br/>“求你，”他声音嘶哑，这种感觉太好了，“求你用绳子。”<br/>Crowley不知道从那儿掏出了绳子。Castiel任凭恶魔用麻绳将他的双手绑在床头的栏杆上，他的衬衫打开，露出挺立的已经被Crowley啃咬到充血发红的乳头。他知道这是特殊的绳子，因为他意识到自己失去了天使的力量。但这并没有让他感到更加不安。他只是安静地，却又焦躁地躺着，等待Crowley进一步的服务。<br/>Crowley终于扒下了他的内裤。天使获得解放的阴茎跳出来，在空气里挺立，颤抖地渗出液体。他又往上蹭了一下腰部，欲望无处发泄的痛苦包裹着他。Crowley轻笑着握住他的阴茎，熟练地用手撸动着。Castiel大声呻吟出来，声音哑得让他自己都吓了一跳。Crowley俯下身和他接吻，堵住了他在呻吟浪叫的嘴，手上的速度却加快了，Castiel更加剧烈地扭动身体，用动作催促Crowley更快一些，但恶魔却在天使濒临高潮时停下，并毫不留恋地离开了他的嘴唇。</p><p>“Crowley。”<br/>Castiel的眼睛里充满了生理性的泪水，他用警告般的声音叫了恶魔的名字。Crowley扬了扬眉毛，再次对天使露出了猩红的眼睛。<br/>“我能为你做什么，love？”</p><p>Castiel似乎在Crowley的眼睛里看见了他们的过去。那些迷幻药粉曾经展示给他的东西再次在他眼前闪过。他仿佛听见Crowley无数次在他耳边的低语讥讽，夹杂着浓情蜜语的情话，白兰地的甘醇仿佛在他干渴灼烧的喉咙间淌过。他仿佛又回到那个他们曾经避风的小破屋子，壁炉的火光，颤抖的中毒的自己，午夜醒来身边躺着一个睁大眼睛百无聊赖却硬了老二的地狱之王。<br/>Castiel突然意识到什么，声音沙哑地开口。<br/>“这个岛，”他说，“这个岛以前是什么样子的？”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley依然用他猩红的眼睛看着他。</p><p>“这里之前是荒岛。”他说，“古堡是我从别的地方搬过来的。”</p><p>“那个客厅，”Castiel说，“原来在那个客厅的地方，是那间屋子吗？”</p><p>Crowley笑了。“你难得聪明一次。”<br/>他们曾经共同避难的木屋在一次被追杀的过程中完全焚毁。Crowley在被焚毁的地方搬来了一座古堡。</p><p>恶魔低下头，将细碎的吻落在天使的大腿内侧，敏感的部位受到侵袭Castiel不由自主地用腿夹住了Crowley的腰。Crowley似乎对天使的动作非常不满。他抓住他天使的腿，用另外两根绳子将他的两腿膝盖分别和床头两脚拴在一起。Castiel现在不得不张开双腿，屁股也往上翘起，刚刚已经濒临高潮的阴茎在空中竖立。<br/>“喜欢这样吗，”Crowley戏谑地问，“love？”</p><p>Crowley仍然使用着他的红眼睛。但恶魔的真实面孔和恶魔的皮囊交织在一起，似乎也不能让Castiel感到有什么不对。仿佛他们这样上床是正确的事情。失去了行动力，被打开身体暴露在恶魔的视线里只让Castiel感到害羞——像之前那次，听说要用绳子时他感到的恶心和不安，在当下连要出现的征兆都没有。</p><p>Castiel只感觉到自己的面颊发烫。</p><p>而这种感觉很好……很好。</p><p>“喜欢，”他诚实地回答，“你该操我了。”</p><p>Castiel直白的话让Crowley有点被吓到。天使毫无保留地在他面前打开身体，红着脸，从已经被啃咬到肿胀发红的嘴唇中一本正经地吐出要让他操他的下流话。</p><p>Crowley的舌头滑过Castiel的穴口，并试图往里面侵袭了一些，湿滑的触感进入了天使的身体内部。Castiel呻吟出来，眼泪从眼角滑落。他本能地挣扎扭动了一下，看起来像是在躲避，嘴里却吐出了恳求的句子。“快一点，Crowley。”</p><p>他知道记忆里的自己看起来有多享受和Crowley性爱。他知道记忆里的自己看起来有多幸福和充实。他嫉妒那个自己，而他即将也要拥有同等的待遇。天使的恳求消磨了Crowley所有的耐心。Castiel在求他，天使在他面前毫无保留地打开自己，在他身体下面扭动恳求——七年间无数次出现在他的幻想中的场面终于实现，美丽得像是一场诡异的幻境。</p><p>他脱下了自己的内裤，已经硬到发疼的老二跳出来。Crowley低吼着将阴茎捅进天使还没有被充分扩张的后穴里。紧致的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，每一步推进都非常艰难。Castiel大叫着，看起来很疼痛，Crowley没有停止，只是更加用力地插入，直到完全没入。Castiel低喘着，叫着Crowley的名字。<br/>“Crowley……”他说，声音带着哭腔，眼泪往外更多地掉落，“Crowley……”<br/>“你要求的，Angel，”Crowley趴在他身上，低声喘着气，用红眼睛看着他，“你喜欢这样，是不是？”<br/>“我知道你是恶魔，Crowley。”Castiel却说，直视着他的眼睛，“操我。”</p><p>像是被一阵电流击中，Crowley说不出话来，他的眼睛恢复了正常的颜色，接着他开始移动腰部。开始的几下非常困难，但天使的身体适应得非常快。Castiel毫不掩饰地呻吟浪叫，Crowley仿佛熟知他身体的敏感点，每一下都精准地撞在那个让他全身酸麻发痒的地方。之前因疼痛略微疲软的阴茎迅速恢复了精神，被夹在两人的身体之间。Crowley一只手搂着天使的脑袋，一只手抚慰着他的阴茎。<br/>撞击和撸动的不同快感将Castiel拖入欲望的泥沼，而他该死地想陷得更深。昏暗的烛光仿佛带着他越过时光的洪流回到七年前的夜里。那时的日子还黑暗，一起都还在Darkness的阴影之下，只是那个时候他们两个还拥有彼此。<br/>现在的日子很平静，很明亮，仿佛一起都充满希望。在意识到自己还可以拥有爱情之前的Castiel可以充满希望地活下去，在天堂里安静地等待他最好的两个人类朋友的灵魂到来。但意识到自己丢失了一份爱情之后的Castiel，怅然若失，尤其是发现自己无法记起那段时光之后，他恼怒，焦躁，却无可奈何。</p><p>但他现在明白，自己似乎还可以和Crowley重新开始。</p><p>被Crowley填满的感觉很好。不知道什么时候，他手脚上的绳子已经被解开，他搂住恶魔的肩膀将他们拉得更近和他接吻。恶魔的衬衫也披散开来，露出锁骨边上被毁掉的困魔标记的疤痕。Castiel亲吻了那道疤痕，然后再喘息中达到高潮。他感觉到自己全身不受控制地颤抖，后穴一阵收缩，裹紧了恶魔的老二。<br/>他听见Crowley在自己耳朵边上狂乱的呼吸，然后是一声轻得不能更轻的低语。“我爱你，Castiel。”</p><p> </p><p>他们躺在床上，只是一次做爱竟然让两个人都有些筋疲力尽。</p><p> </p><p>“我记不起来。”Castiel开口，听起来很低落，声音因为刚刚的浪叫喘息还显得沙哑不已，“我没法记起来。”</p><p>天使的话让Crowley感到沮丧。他本来以为刚才Castiel的种种表现都说明了一些事情，但现在看来并没有。<br/>“我说过，”Crowley显得非常不耐烦，“我知道你记不起来。我也没有要求你什么。”<br/>Castiel坐起来，转头看他。“我只是……有点难过，”他说，“我想和你重新开始。失去那些美好的记忆，让我很生气。”</p><p>Crowley仿佛被幸福的电流击昏。<br/>天使告诉他，他们可以重新开始。</p><p>Castiel的眼睛非常认真，微微皱着眉，额头上还有汗水的痕迹，嘴唇肿胀。烛光照得他显得很疲倦。<br/>Crowley张了张嘴，没发出声音，半天才又说出话来。“你是在同情我吗，亲爱的？”他讥讽地晃了晃脑袋。</p><p>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。下一秒钟，他已经穿戴整齐站在床边，正从地上拾起他的风衣披起来。Crowley眯起眼睛，也收拾整齐站在了地板上。<br/>紧接着，Castiel没有说话，直接飞走了。Crowley跟着他一起移动到了那个小池塘边上。Castiel坐在池塘边躺了下来。Crowley走过去，坐在他旁边的土地上。<br/>现在是夜里三点。</p><p>夜空还很明亮。漫天的星辰和半圆的月亮。Castiel突然明白，这不是警告的夜空，这是意味着希望的美丽的夜空。<br/>“我们以前是不是一起坐在这里过？”Castiel问。<br/>“以前这里可没有池塘。”Crowley轻哼了一声，然后又露出了得意洋洋的表情，“我后来想办法挖的。”<br/>“我认为，我再次爱上你了，Crowley。”Castiel却突然转换了话题，低声说目光仍然盯着夜空。他不用去看那个小池塘，但他知道月光和星光洒在平静的湖面上会有多美丽。</p><p>这里是人间，他在向一个恶魔告白。而他认为这样很棒。</p><p>Crowley半张着嘴，目光从Castiel脸上移开，看向那个湖面。他感觉到自己的眼眶在湿润，面部的肌肉几乎要抽搐起来，而他克制住了。最终只是用他一贯的嘲讽语调开了口。<br/>“看来我确实很有魅力。”他说，微微笑着，看着湖面。然后轻轻挥了挥手，一阵微风刮起。湖面卷起波浪，月色和星光破碎，闪动着，摇曳着，美得让人心醉。随风吹来花儿的香气，各种响起混杂，似乎有些过于浓郁，但配着当下两个人的心境，仿佛又刚刚好。</p><p>Castiel坐起身，看向Crowley，他看见了恶魔眼睛里闪动的但没有掉落的水光。Castiel向前倾身，凑过头去，在Crowley的嘴唇上轻轻触碰了一下就收了回来。<br/>“这不是同情，”他皱着眉，正色道，“我知道我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>他们并肩坐着，都没有再说话。只是看着湖面，微风一直没有停歇，不知疲倦地吹拂着他们的面颊，送来阵阵香气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说真的，”Dean说，他正站在船边，面对着Crowley，“虽然我一直希望你们能和好，但Cas居然真的能再次……爱上你，”他皱起眉，“我其实还是很吃惊。”<br/>Crowley没好气地翻了个白眼，“你确实不相信我的魅力，是不是？”<br/>“是谁跟怨妇似的哭哭啼啼过了七年？”Dean对Crowley露出一个假笑。Sam刚把最后一点行李搬上船，他从上面下来，面对着他们几个。<br/>“这一周很愉快。”Sam说，但显然他并不是真的完全这样想的，他和Dean面向Castiel，天使对他们露出了微笑。<br/>“我也是。”Castiel点点头，“真的很高兴能再次见到你们。”<br/>“你会经常下来的了，是不是？”Dean对Castiel挤了挤眼睛，“现在你有要来人间的理由了。”<br/>Castiel愉快地笑了。“我们会很快再见的，Dean，Sam。”</p><p>他上前和猎人一一拥抱。</p><p>兄弟俩上了船，在船上和两人挥了挥手作别。Castiel和Crowley在海边站了一会儿，船只越来越远，最终消失在海天相接的地方。这时他们两个才往回走。<br/>“Rowena到苏格兰了。”Crowley一边在树林间穿梭一边唧唧歪歪地说，“她说要去找大巫师团的余孽算账。”他咕哝着，“我敢打赌她会给我惹麻烦。我怎么知道我不该放跑那只她变出来的仓鼠。我希望她不会来找我借武器——该死，她一定会来找我借武器的……”<br/>Castiel感到有点好笑。Crowley的话似乎又不知道在什么时候多了起来，清晨的阳光透过茂密树林的缝隙在地狱之王的西装上投下斑驳的阴影，雾气氤氲，在恶魔的轮廓上形成一层眩目的光晕——就和他们一周前第一次在岛上见面时的那个清晨一模一样。<br/>他们穿过丛林，眼前是那座建在被毁坏的木屋旧址上的古堡。然而两个人都停住了，止步在城堡门口。</p><p>Dean和Sam已经离开，然而小爱神的雕像没有再恢复成愤怒的表情。藤蔓托举着两个胖乎乎的傻笑着的小爱神，仿若在云端，他们手里抓着竖琴，似乎正在奏出美妙的音符。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>